Surprises around every corner
by firedemon95
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are in collage. Everyone knows the three are in a relationship. They get hit with shocking question.   The story is a threesome between Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. If you want to see the shocking question. SakuHinaIno
1. SEX TIME!

Firedemon45- Hey people of FF. I know you guys know me from my FF of SuzaLulu... Totally sweet. For any of you that haven't read it, I'm not going to force you to go read it. So if you want you can but if you don't I won't hold it against you. Any way, before I get any more off topic, I would like to introduce my co-host for this FF. Everyone please give a round of applause to my OC Akasuna no Akane. Sasori of the red sand's younger sister.

Akane- *happily waves* HI~ Everyone! Just like FD said, I am Sasori-nii-chan's younger sister. Please treat me kindly. *bows*

Firedemon45- So, Akane. Would you like to tell them what this FF is about. Yaoi? Yuri? Hentai? You know, tell them which it is.

Akane- This is a Yuri FF.

Firedemon45- That is correct, Akane. Later you get a new puppet from Sasori's stash room. *grins devilishly*

Akane- *Gasps* How are you going to get them out of his room?

Firedemon45- Heh, I have my ways. Any way, we got off topic again. Would you please tell them who will be appearing in this FF?

Akane- This FF is a threesome pairing between Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. *mumbles something about Ino*

Firedemon45- Yep, so this is my first Yuri FF. So please give me any kind of reviews and ratings if you can. Thank you *bows*

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

There was loud moaning emminating from outside a very large wooden door. As the moaning got louder, the door swung open. Three very horny girls stummbled into the room. One of the girls had the smaller girl's clothed breast in her hand, roughly messaging it.  
>"Oh, Ino, Sakura... what ever it is you're doing... umpf... please... don't stop," her meek voice squeeked, as the pinkette and the blond slammed her on the bed. Ino and Sakura smirked as they each peeled an article of clothing from Hinata's body, leaving her only in her baby blue bra and matching panties. Hinata furiously blushed as the sapphire and emerald eyes drank in the view of her semi-naked flesh.<br>"That's... not fair... you guys..." Hinata panted as she sat up.  
>"Oh?" Ino sexily grinned.<br>"How so?" Sakura added just as sexily. Hinata wrapped her arms around their necks, pulled their heads gently together, and leaned into the side of their heads.  
>"You two are still fully clothed," she whispered, her hands caressing their shoulders and down their biceps.<p>

The two girls shivered as her hands left her arms and began climbing under their shirts.  
>"Hinata," Sakura whispered, caressing the shell of Hinata's ear with her tongue.<br>"You should have just said so," Ino added, doing the same to her oppisite ear. Hinata shivered, accidently withdrawing her hands from their shirts. Once they felt her hands leave their stomachs, their hands went to the hem of their shirts, and pulled them over their heads. Hinata slammed her lips onto Sakura's as her purple tanktop slid from her fingers. Ino crawled behind Hinata as she watched the raven and pink haired girls fight for domance. Her line of vision was drawn away from the soft pink lips as she noticed Hinata's tiny hand make its way to Sakura's designer blue jean's button and vipper. She carefully watched as nimble fingers snapped the button from the hole and pull the vipper down. A strip of baby pink was only slightly revealed in the tiny triangle.

Ino couldn't take it any more, she slammed her mouth on the side of Hinata's neck. Her plush lips making full contact with her pluse. Hinata moaned against Sakura's mouth as she felt Ino's mouth molest her neck. Her mouth still occupied by the lips of the pinkette, her hand slipped under the pair of pink panites, and continued down until they were gently rubbing her wet pussy. Sakura pulled away to moan in pure ectasy. She pulled away from Hinata's warm hand to quickly releave herself of her constricting jeans. While removing said article, she watched, from the corner of her eyes, Hinata crane her neck to the side allowing Ino better access to her neck. Soon she was back to attacking Hinata's red lips. Ino felt Hinata's hand rub the inside of her still clothed thigh. Her eyes slammed shut as she continued sucking on the pale flesh, her own hands working to get her jeans off. Now all three of them were left only in their bras and matching panties.

Ino's hands rubbed along Hinata's sides and then went to cup the lower part of her breasts. Sakura's hand wandered on the inside of her thighs, occasionally brushing against her soaking wet panties. Hinata's mouth was still occupied, but allowed her hands to crawl up Sakura's lower back up to her bra clasp. It took her a second to actually get a steady hold on the thing. She curled her fingers around the clasp and slowly undid the matching bra, releasing her trapped breasts with a snap. Sakura moaned as the cold air hit her breasts, causing her arousal to grow. She felt Hinata's hands leave her back and come to her front and grip her breasts in both of her hands. Ino opened one eye to see that Hinata had releaved Sakura of her bra. Unconscienciously, her hand gently nudged one of Hinata's hands away and began messaging it in her own palm.

Sakura's arms quivered at the attention her hard breasts were getting. She felt both girls pinch her errected nipples between their fingers. Soon her overly hard breasts where forgotten about as both hands went in oppisite directions. Hinata's hand went back below the pinkette's panties and returned to their task. Ino listened to Sakura moan against Hinata's lips as her own hand crawled back to her once forgotten task. Not wanting to touch the constricting fabric and wires any more, Ino began trailing her mouth down Hinata's spine towards her bra clasp. Her mouth kissed the clasp before her tongue snaked under it and pulled in, snapping it. The bra was still on her shoulders, much to Ino's displeasure, but she still found it alluring to mess with. As her hands came back around to message her plump, juciey breasts under the limp bra, Sakura's hands wrapped around Hinata and herself to reach Ino's own bra clasp.

The three horny girls sat in only a disheveled bra and their panties. Ino's hands were busy at work messaging Hinata's bountiful breasts while Sakura had left her lips and descended in between her legs. She was busy kissing the inside of her thighs while fingers teased her panty covered vagina. Loud moans escaped her mouth as Sakura pushed against her pussy and Ino wrapped her entire palm around her breasts and squeezed with all her might. Hinata arched into Ino's hands and tried to slide onto Sakura's finger. Both girls smirked in delight. Sakura's hand glided up the outer side of Hinata's thigh towards her panties. They glided right over the elastic top of them and came to rest on her slender hips. Hinata slightly bucked as her head left making her lower regions cold. Sakura pushed them down and placed her tongue between her two massive breasts and Ino's hands.

Ino licked the shell of her ear with a smirk as she watched Sakura pull her tongue down Hinata's well toned abs, a small whimper escaping their lover.  
>"Shhh... Hime, you'll get it soon enough," she whispered, nibbling on her ear.<br>"Y-yes," Hinata moaned as Sakura's tongue dipped into her navel. Hinata continued to arch as they both ravished her with attention. Her milky eyes parted slightly to watch Sakura's tongue lick the top of her panties.  
>"Hinata, give me your lips," Ino panted. Hinata gave Ino her abused lips, no longer watching Sakura's skilled tongue. She felt her teeth graze her hip and disappear beneath her panties.<p>

Sakura had a good hold on Hinata's panties with her teeth and began pulling them off. She turned her head and spat them from her mouth.  
>"You won't be needing those, will you, Hime?" Sakura smiled, her gaze captured by Hinata's precoming pussy. Hinata moaned and rigidly nodded. Hinata was completely exposed compare to the other girls. Sakura lowered her head down between her legs again and began lapping up the precome. Hinata was about to moan against Ino's mouth, but as she opened her mouth Ino caught her tongue and began sucking on it. Sakura had gotten most of the precome and decided she would let the other girls taste. She crawled up to the two girls and tapped them on their shoulders. Ino released Hinata's tongue, not expecting Sakura to slam her precome drenched lips against hers. After Ino got a good taste, Sakura turned to Hinata and began her abusive assault on her lips.<p>

A good couple of minutes went by when Sakura was sure her lips were cleansed of precome. Ino had pulled Hinata tightly against her chest as Sakura returned to Hinata's entrance. Her breasts rubbing into her back. Sakura placed her lips on the seeping folds and began sucking lightly. Hinata moaned as Sakura went to work. Ino took this as an opportunity to lay Hinata down on the bed. Ino sat on Hinata's side and latched her mouth onto her right breast, lightly biting the erect nipple. Her long tongue wrapped occasionally around the perky mound in a spiral pattern a few times as her left hand caressed Sakura's side and her right caressed Hinata's. Both girls moaned at the light touch the blond was giving them.  
>"I... I...I can't...can't...can't hold... it... much longer," Hinata panted, feeling Sakura place two fingers into her folds. Her light touches had quickly become harsh and fast.<br>"You don't have to hold it, Hime," both the blond and the pinkette whispered.

Sakura picked her pace up slightly as she felt Hinata's muscles clench together. Both girls soiled their panties when they heard Hinata scream in pure ecstasy, her cum splashing all over Sakura's face. Sakura licked up and down her clit, attempting to clean the cum up from the lower lips of one of her lovers. Ino released her breast, leaving a light purple ring around the dark nipple and began helping Sakura clean the folds. Hinata panted harshly as her hands matted themselves into the comforter. She sat up, pushing her lovers away from her pussy. She had somehow managed to get Sakura and Ino flat on the bed beneath her. She sat between the two devilishly smirking at the two. She engulfed Ino's left breast into her mouth and began messaging Sakura's right breast in her palm. Both girls moaned at the stimulation they were getting. She pinched, bit, sucked, twirled, and grazed before switching her mouth and hands.

Sakura and Ino arched into her mouth and hand, hoping they could shove their boobs further into the warm cavern. Hinata smirked as she stopped messaging breasts and pulled her mouth away from molesting breasts, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the breast and her mouth. She smirked as an idea popped into her brain. She let her hands slide down to the girls' panties. She hooked her thumbs under the elastic and in one fell swoop tore the thin layer away from their bodies. Their soaking wet pussies clearly exposed to Hinata. She let her fingers twirl around the holes for a second before pulling them way, making the two whine from losing attention.  
>"I'll be back in a second, Himes. Please try to entertain yourselves until I get back," she smirked, crawling off the bed and getting on her knees. Sakura and Ino instantly clamped their mouth around each others. Their hands tangling themselves around the others hard, erect boob. They felt a slight dip as Hinata crawled back onto the bed. She slid between the two girls, stopping the molestation of lips and breasts.<p>

They looked at her hands to find a thick, long, purple, strap able vibrator. The two shivered in anticipation. Hinata smirked as she turned their stomachs back to face her. She carefully strapped the vibrator to her hips, pushed open both of her lovers' legs, turned on the vibrator, crawled on top of Sakura, and placed her hand on Ino's clit. As she pushed the vibrator into Sakura she swirled two fingers around Ino's clit before pushing them inside her. Both girls screamed in pain and pure bliss. She waited until the two wiggled, signaling her to continue. She pulled her fingers and the vibrator out simultaneously and slammed them back in at the same time. She slammed into Sakura and Ino a few times, getting faster, bolder, and deeper with each thrust. Every time her fingers slammed into Ino she would curl them in and pull them out in a hook fashion. Soon she entered three fingers, then four, and then soon her whole hand was inside Ino.

Both Ino and Sakura would thrust down to meet Hinata's every thrust. Hinata's thrusts started to slow and eventually she stopped. It took her a second to regain her breath before pulling her fingers and the vibrator out to the two panting girls. She quickly switched her fingers and the vibrator and started again. Slowly at first, but soon picked up to the pace she was at before. Every thrust sent the other two girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Sakura, still screaming, turned on her side towards Ino, her legs spread apart enough that Hinata could continue to finger her. Hinata thrusted seriously hard into the poor girls, it caused Sakura to scream and clamp her mouth around Ino's breast. Her teeth digging deep into the hardening fleshy mound. Feeling the sudden thrust and the pain on tender flesh, Ino screamed almost breaking a mirror. In an attempt to silence the ear splitting scream, Hinata enclosed her mouth in her's. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Sakura and Ino groaned as Hinata pounded into them three more times, both reaching their climaxes at the same time.

Hinata waited a second, regaining her stolen breath. Once it was back again she pulled free from the two girls. She unstrapped the vibrator from her hips, flicked it off, and tossed it on the ground across the room. After she knew it was across the room she began cleaning her fingers and snuggled between the two girls. Ino and Sakura flinched when they reached for a blanket.  
>"Damn, Hinata," Ino winced.<br>"When did you get so damn bold?" Sakura grimaced. Hinata furiously flushed and buried her face deep in Sakura's sore breasts. The two girls laughed at the differences between a few seconds ago and that very moment. Sakura placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. She looked at Ino from over her shoulder.  
>"Come on you two, let's go get in the shower," Sakura smiled. They both nodded as Sakura peeled the sticky blanket from their bodies. Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with a wince.<p>

Ino and Hinata followed her in a heartbeat. They stopped at the door and peered outside making sure the coast was clear. Sure enough it was as they sorely sprinted to the white tiled bathroom. Their feet brushed against light blue shaggy carpeting.  
>"Hinata-hime, would you please start the shower for us?" Ino asked huskily, licking the shell of her ear again. Hinata gulped as she nodded, slowly walking towards the white, porcelain tub. She turned on the water, placed her hand under it, deemed it warm enough and pulled the lever turning it into the shower head. During this time, Ino and Sakura had headed to a small linen closet and grabbed towels, washcloths, and soap. They returned to the side of the tub, placed the towels on the counter, and placed the soap and washcloths in the tub. They each climbed in one by one.<p>

The lukewarm water spilled onto their sore muscles. They all sighed in content as their breasts slowly stopped pulsating. Ino reached for the soap and lathered her hands nicely with the bubbles it created.  
>"Hinata-hime, come here," Hinata leaned back. Ino wrapped her arms around her front and began rubbing the soap across Hinata's body, starting with her breasts. She squeezed and messaged the soap along her breasts gaining little closed mouth moans. Sakura wet one of the washcloths and began wiping away the suds. Hinata bucked her hips as Ino's hands got lower and lower on her body. Ino's hands were no longer covered in bubbles, so she reached lower on Hinata's body. Hinata quivered as Ino's slender fingers pushed inside her. She pushed down, hoping that would push her finger further into herself. While Ino was busy giving Hinata's lower regions attention, Sakura had finished cleaning the soap off of Hinata's body and had engulfed the purple nipple into her mouth. The bathroom was alight with moans and groans of pure pleasure.<p>

All three girls exited the bathroom, giggling about something that they had heard about in their collage art class. Their towels securely wrapped around their chests as they continued back to the room. Ino looked at the digital clock when they got to the room; her towel no longer wrapped around her body and was officially attached to her head. The red numbers blinking the number way past midnight.  
>"Damn, it's already that late already?" she asked, twirling the towel around her hair multiple times.<br>"Sometimes I hate collage," Sakura sighed, rummaging through the drawers for extra clothes. She tossed Hinata and Ino each a baggy white T-shirt. They hurriedly pulled the articles over their heads. After the shirt was securely on her body, Hinata began grabbing their forgotten clothing, draping them over her arms.  
>"I'll go wash these so we don't have any one asking us questions later," Hinata remarked, heading to the door.<br>"Okay, but don't be too long, Hime," the pinkette called.

The raven haired girl giggled and nodded as she pulled the door open and then closed it, making it so the pinkette and blond lost their view of her retreating back. Ino sighed as she pounced onto the bed, her blond hair pooling around her.  
>"What're you sighing about, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, sitting on the bed next to Ino, gently stroking the long strands.<br>"Naruto and Sasuke said they had something to tell us today in class, Billboard Brow," she explained, her hand snaking around her waist, pulling her closer and buried her face into the grey T-shirt covered hip. Sakura twirled a piece of hair around her index finger.  
>"I wonder what it could be,"<br>"Wonder what it could be?" Hinata asked, opening the door to the room.  
>"What Naruto and Sasuke have to tell us," Sakura replied, motioning her over to the bed. Hinata complied and sank onto the bed. They sat like that for a few minutes before lying down on the bed. Hinata sandwiched between Sakura and Ino. Their hands resting on the opposites hips.<br>"Good night, Himes," each of them kissed each other before comfortably falling asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- Well that's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Because I know I had a fun time writing it within a day.

Akane- A day? You wrote this whole thing in a day?

Firedemon45- Yes, I couldn't sleep last night so I stayed up writing until like 4 in the morning. Its now fifteen minutes to three and I just finished it.

Akane- Wow. It takes me longer to carve my new puppet.

Firedemon45- Yeah, well. I get bored easily so writing is a good way to get rid of boredom.

Akane- Right, now if someone would tell Tobi that. *frowns, crosses arms, and grumbles about killing Tobi*

Firedemon45- Ri~ght. Akane, if you do what we talked about earlier I will write something with you killing him.

Akane- *smiles happily*Alright. Please RATE, REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVE, or Do something that would make Firedemon45 and myself very happy. *furiously waves away*


	2. The question

Firedemon45- Hello and welcome to another installment of this SakuHinaIno FF. *bows unaware of the black figure behind myself* Has anyone seen Akane around.

Black figure- *glomps on to Firedemon45 with a loud 'Here I am!'

Firedemon45- *sighs* You are totally different than your brother. *pinches bridge of nose*

Akane- *releases Firedemon45 and blinks* How so?

Firedemon45- Akane, honey, let's put it like this. Sasori no Danna is quiet, and collected. You on the other hand have ADHD and are in complete disarray.

Akane- *frowns, pulls out a mini puppet, and crawls into a corner* No one understands me. *gently caresses the puppet's hair*

Firedemon45- *sweatdrop* I'm so sorry about her. Please let us continue. Akane, dear, can you please say what you usually do only to your puppet this time?

Akane- *doesn't look up and continues stroking its hair* Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sakura stretched her arm above her head as she heard the constant buzzing of the alarm clock. She carefully got out of bed and slammed her fist on top of the damn thing, silencing its screeching. She tasseled her bubblegum pink hair, yawned and walked back to the bed. She stared down at her two lovers. Both of their long hair was spewed in different directions. Their arms tightly held the others hips as they slept. Sakura smiled, cursing under her breath for not having a camera around. She pushed her bangs behind her ear as she gently nudged Ino.  
>"Himes, it's time to get up," she whispered, nudging them some more. Both of their faces scrunched up and then buried themselves into the pillow. Sakura sighed and then climbed onto the bed, snuggling between the two.<br>"Hinata-hime, Ino-hime, I wuv you. I wuves you. I wuves you," she chanted. She listened to the two try to hold in their laughter. She grinned as she pushed off the bed and hovered above the two. She bent her face down to be level with their ears.  
>"Himes, it's time to get up," she grinned, snaking their tongues around the shells of their ears. The two instantly shot up, their hair cascading across their shoulders and onto the pillow.<p>

Sakura smirked as she saw the pale skin turn rosy as they both cupped their ear protectively from Sakura's molestation.  
>"Bad, Sakura-hime. You should never try to wake people up like that," Ino remarked, pulling her hand away from her ear. Sakura sat on her heels as she watched the two sit up straight, a grin forming devilishly across her lips.<br>"Why shouldn't I wake people up like that? I get adorable reactions out of both of my Himes," she posed rather seductively. Ino squared her shoulders back and stared Sakura dead in the eye.  
>"Otherwise, you…..get….. raped" she shouted, pouncing on Sakura. Pinning her shoulders beneath her palms. She stared down at Sakura and attacked her lips. Sakura smirked as the two fought for dominance. Her hands wondered beneath the grey T-shirt and groped the stiffening mound. They pulled away leaving a thin layer of saliva attached to one another. They stared at each other, a knowing grin passing over both of their faces. Ino's hands still on Sakura's breasts, they turned to face a bright red Hinata.<br>"Oh, Hinata-hime," Sakura smirked. Hinata was startled by the sudden realization that they were looking at her.  
>"Y-yes?" she whispered.<p>

Ino released Sakura's breasts as they shot up and tackled Hinata. They quickly tore the white T-shirt from her body and began ravishing her body with soft butterfly kisses. Hinata's breath hitched as the two girls kissed her breasts rather hungrily.  
>"H-himes… we…..we can't…. do this…..now," Hinata panted, as Ino and Sakura both inhaled her breasts. They raised a questioning eyebrow as they stared at her flushed face.<br>"We… have cl-…..classes to-Ah!... today… Naruto and- Oh~!... Sasuke have…. Something to say… mummmmm…. Remember?" she managed. Sakura and Ino shrugged and released her breasts after swirling their tongues around her nipples a few times.  
>"As much as you're right Hinata-hime, I would rather stay here and supply you with all the love in my body," Ino huskily remarked. Hinata managed to push the two away from her body, gaining displeased groans.<br>"No, we have to go to class today. I promise that after all of our classes I'll treat you two to the best ravishing that you have ever gotten," Hinata promised, locking their gazes. The pinkette and the blond pretended to think it over.  
>"We'll go," Ino replied.<br>"Only we want the Hinata we saw last night to appear again," Sakura grinned.  
>"Okay, then, we have a deal. But that means no jump in pass periods, no pulling into the bathroom and no whining over anything. Got it?" The girls happily nodded and began to squeal at memories from last night.<p>

Hinata sighed as she climbed out of bed. She walked over to a drawer on the dresser and began looking for her clothes for the day. Ino and Sakura halted their squealing fest to see where their Hinata had gone to. They found her busily looking for her clothes. Quickly, they joined her in search of their clothes. It was now a good forty minutes later when they had their clothes picked out. Hinata went with a simple white tank top with a light blue jean jacket over top and a pair of lighter blue jeans. Sakura went with a low-cut, hot pink V-neck T-shirt, a dark blue pair of designer jeans. On the jeans was this star patter that started on her left hip and cascaded down across both legs before coming to a stop on her right calf. Ino decided to wear a dark purple tube top, a pleated mini skirt, and a pair of knee high white stockings. They all did their hair in their usual fashion, grabbed their bags, slipped on their shoes and began the trek to the university. As they approached the giant brick building they began to see their friends. Rather than going up to talk to them, they continued their way onto the campus.  
>"Shizune! Where's my sake!" a woman's voice yelled from the quad.<br>"Mistress, you aren't suppose to drink while on the job," another woman replied.  
>"Does it look like I give a flying fucking monkey what I'm suppose to do and not do, Shizune?" The girls looked in the direction of the voices. There stood to women. One with a rather large set of breasts which were constricted beneath a tight forest green dress suit. The other woman was rather small and timid compared to the other, but still held her ground nicely against her.<br>"Mistress! Shizune! The more you shout about sake on school grounds the hornier you'll both get!" Sakura yelled to the two fighting women. Shizune, the smaller girl, looked at Sakura her face rather flushed as the larger chested woman started to laugh.  
>"Be quiet, you damn brat. If I want to get horny all I have to do is stare at his lovely lady," the bigger chested woman laughed, slinging her arm around Shizune's tiny frame.<br>"TSUNADE!" Shizune bellowed in embarrassment.

Sakura laughed as they continued away from the two as they began fighting yet again. They came upon the most secluded part of the Quad, where all their friends and themselves loved to hang out. Much to their surprise, Sasuke and Naruto were already sitting on one of the stone benches. Naruto had his back snuggled tightly against Sasuke's front, while Sasuke's hands connected together on Naruto's stomach. They were both smiling and whispering about something.  
>"Hey, you two," Ino beamed. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as the three sat down.<br>"You wanted to tell us something?" Sakura questioned, happily taking a seat on a stone bench across from Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata and Ino following soon after her.  
>"Yes, yes we did," Naruto beamed. Seconds passed by while everyone stared at Naruto, waiting for the question. Ino, Sakura and Sasuke got annoyed with waiting for Naruto to speak.<br>"Dobe, are you going to ask them or not? Cause this was your idea and I don't want to be the one asking. Ya know, I could decline that silly little fantasy of yours if you don't ask," Sasuke growled. That instantly snapped Naruto from his little fantasy.  
>"Don't do that, Teme. Because when I talked to you about it you wanted it just as bad as I did," Naruto retorted. Sasuke sighed as he gestured to the three very confused girls across the way.<p>

Naruto looked at the girls and braced himself. He took a few deep breaths before proceeding to ask the dreaded question.  
>"Hinata, Ino, Sakura, we-"<br>"He," Naruto glared at Sasuke and continued.  
>" <em>WE<em> have a favor to ask of you three," Naruto had closed one of his eyes and had his hands together like he was praying. Since Sakura was sitting between her two lovers, she decided she would wrap her arms around their shoulders and pull them close to her body.  
>"What is this offer, Naruto?" Sakura stared at him waiting for the question.<br>"We would like to know if one of you would be a segregate for us?" he pleaded. A wide eyed Hinata and Ino looked at the two males before gazing up at Sakura.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- CLIFFHANGER! I know I shouldn't have done that, but I have. I might get some serious complaints about that later. *nervously puts hand behind head*

Akane- That's your own fault though.

Firedemon45- *raises an eyebrow in curiosity* so you're out of that little funk you had at the beginning of this FF.

Akane- I wasn't in a funk….. I was contemplating how I was going to prove you wrong. *stands triumphantly*

Firedemon45- Sure you were. Anyway, I'm happy with this. I wrote this while watching two and a third of the Jurassic Park trilogy backwards and I'm going to upload it, that makes two FF in one day! A NEW RECORD FOR MYSELF!

Akane- And you're suppose to be sorry for me. *turns to readers* I apologize for her spastic behavior. Anyway, please comment, review, fave, and whatever else you want. Thank you for reading.

Firedemon45- *starts dancing in the background*

Akane- I'm scared for life!


	3. The Answer

Firedemon45- *starts humming the Batman theme*

Akane- *cautiously raises an eyebrow* You know, you might scare your readers away if you continue to act the way you do.

Firedemon45- Oh hush it, Akane. Anyway, here's another installment in this series. I rather enjoy writing yuri FF. So please continue to enjoy.

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

~Previously~

_Naruto looked at the girls and braced himself. He took a few deep breaths before proceeding to ask the dreaded question.  
>"Hinata, Ino, Sakura, we-"<br>"He," Naruto glared at Sasuke and continued.  
>" <em>_**WE**__ have a favor to ask of you three," Naruto had closed one of his eyes and had his hands together like he was praying. Since Sakura was sitting between her two lovers, she decided she would wrap her arms around their shoulders and pull them close to her body.  
>"What is this offer, Naruto?" Sakura stared at him waiting for the question.<br>"We would like to know if one of you would be a segregate for us?" he pleaded. A wide eyed Hinata and Ino looked at the two males before gazing up at Sakura. _

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sakura sat with her arms on her girlfriends' shoulders, her pink eyebrow raised in a way of saying 'continue.' Naruto took a shaky breath in an attempt to clear his mind of the images he had of Ino and Sakura killing him for asking such a question.  
>"You see, Sasuke and I would like to have our only little family. You know, since we're all on our last semester we thought it would be nice to start settling down," he nervously explained. Sakura looked at Ino and then Hinata. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Ino's shoulder. A few minutes later, her emerald eyes snapped opened and stared at ebony and sky blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at them.<br>"We will think about it," she snarled. Naruto jumped slightly at her tone of voice. Sasuke simply nodded as he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.  
>"Might I add something to the whole thing?" Sasuke asked. Ino, Sakura and Hinata nodded as they watched Naruto's hand grip Sasuke's in fear.<br>"If one of you do decide to become a surrogate for us, I will unsure you that you won't have to do anything with either of us. My family will pay for artificially insemination, and take care of any pre-natal care," Sasuke explained.

Sakura nodded and glanced that her lovers. Both of their faces held a look of thought. Sakura sighed and stood up, straightening out her shirt.  
>"Like I said earlier, we will think about it," Sakura remarked, grabbing her girlfriends' hands and started dragging them towards the building.<br>"I would get to class if I were you boys, the bell is about to ring," Sakura called over her shoulder. The three watched as Naruto began to pull his hair from his head in a frantic manor. They all laughed as he pulled Sasuke away from the stone bench. The girls went to the respected classrooms for the day.

~End of the day~

Sakura laid on the bed in their room, a fashion magazine in front of her. She was lazily flipping the page when the door burst open with a bang. Hinata and Ino burst in, white plastic bags hanging from their hands.  
>"We brought the food!" Ino cheered. Sakura shut the magazine and sat up on the bed cross-legged. She placed her hands on her knees as she watched the two take the food out of the bag and began placing them on the bed with complete care.<br>"I've been thinking," Sakura remarked, grabbing a white Chinese takeout box.  
>"What have you been thinking about?" Hinata asked, breaking a pair of chopsticks in half.<br>"I've been thinking about what Naruto and Sasuke asked us earlier. You know, the whole surrogate mother thing," Sakura explained, shoving a ton of noodles into her mouth. Ino chewed for a bit before swallowing.  
>"I was thinking about it earlier in class. I kind of like the idea of being a surrogate. Besides we'd be helping a few friends out," Ino remarked, shoving more food into her mouth.<p>

Sakura shoveled another large bite into her mouth as she watched Hinata poke around her takeout box a few times.  
>"What do you think Hinata?" Sakura asked, around her noodles. Hinata blinked and the shyly looked at Sakura.<br>"Um….. I actually like the idea. Just the thought of carrying the baby for eight to nine months. Getting to know them through their movements actually sounds pleasant to me," Hinata replied, turning away from their eyes. Sakura and Ino swallowed what was in their mouths. Sakura jerked her chopsticks in their directions.  
>"I say we do it, but they have to do something for us in return," Ino and Hinata looked at her like she was brilliant and crazy wrapped in one.<br>"What do you suppose they do for us?" Ino asked, poking her rice every which way.

Sakura squared her shoulders back and rested her elbow on her knees. Her chopsticks never leaving the takeout container.  
>"The one that does in insemination for the surrogate is off the hook, the one that doesn't do the insemination will give one of us, doesn't matter who, our own bundle of joy. How does that sound?" she explained. Hinata and Ino looked at each other and then back at Sakura. They thought for a second.<br>"That's a great plan," Ino grinned, going back to shoving food in her mouth.  
>"I have a question though," Hinata whispered.<br>"Yes, Hinata?" They watched as she slightly fidgeted. They both knew she wasn't the best at this sort of thing.  
>"What I want to know is….. Who's going to carry their baby and who will carry ours if they agree to the terms?" she asked, quietly. Ino and Sakura blinked a few times. That hadn't crossed their minds at all.<br>"Hmmm….. I think Hinata should carry our baby. I want our baby to have either her eyes or hair," Sakura replied. She placed her empty takeout box on the floor, after it was on the floor she reached for a strand of the raven hair. She brought the strand up to her lips and kissed it.  
>"I agree with Sakura, you should carry ours, Hinata," Hinata began to blush furiously at their comments.<p>

Sakura released the strand letting it fall back to its place on her exposed shoulder. Once the strand was back in its place she grabbed their takeout boxes and placed them on the ground. Her body crawled up to Hinata and kissed her lips.  
>"Now, before we start celebrating. We need to know who's going to carry their baby?" Sakura smirked, pulling away from Hinata's lips.<br>"I think it should be you, Sakura," Hinata replied, running her fingers along her lips. Ino agreed as she climbed up behind Hinata.  
>"Okay, one last thing before we get on with the celebration. We have to let those two know," Sakura looked around for her cell phone. Once she found it, she flipped it open, searched for Sasuke's number, placed it on speaker phone and waited for him to pick up.<br>_"Hello?" _Sasuke's voice came over the speaker, along with the sound of an in home movie.  
>"Hey, Sasuke. It's us. We have an answer for you and Naruto," Sakura said into the phone.<p>

Even though they couldn't see his face, they knew his face was a bit shocked and startled.  
><em>"Hold on, let me put you guys on speaker, that way the Dobe can hear," <em>They heard a click and a slight shuffle.  
>"Hey, Naruto. You there?" Ino asked into the phone.<br>_"Yeah. Sasuke wouldn't tell me why he paused the movie. So what's up?" _ Sakura looked at Hinata and Ino. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
>"We have an answer to your question, Naruto," she explained. They heard a slight gasp escape Naruto's mouth.<br>_"Really? What?"_ They could feel his smile through the phone.  
>"We'll do it, but on one condition," Hinata smiled, it was time for her favorite part… the condition.<br>_"What's this condition you speak of, Sakura?"_ Sasuke asked over a chorus of happy banter.  
>"We'll do it, but the one that doesn't do your guys insemination has to do one for us. If you get a tiny bundle of joy, so do we," Sakura explained. The phone was silent, except for a few disgruntled growling of Sasuke.<br>_"Give us a second, ladies. I have to talk to Teme real quick," _Naruto remarked before a click. Sakura leaned back on her arms, her cell phone resting on her knee.  
>"What do you think they're going to do?" she asked. The room was silent minus Sasuke's hold tone, which happened to be a remix of Adam Lambert's Aftermath.<p>

~With Sasuke and Naruto~

Naruto watched as his lover sat crossed legged on the couch. His arms draped over the back of the couch, and his eyes half lidded, waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto on the other hand sat on the floor, his shoulders hunched, his legs crossed Indian style and his hands resting in his crossed lap. His golden eyebrows set in a deep stare with ebony ones. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.  
>"Naruto,"<br>"I say we should do it, Teme," Naruto remarked, before Sasuke could say what was on his mind. Sasuke's eyes shot open, shock clear as day in raven colored irises. He gazed into Naruto's and noticed a look of triumph in aquamarine.  
>"And why do you think that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto puffed out his chest, his hands still planted in his lap.<br>"It's at least fair for them. We are asking them something that we could've done on an online site. So I think we should do it for them," Naruto explained, his aqua eyes showing determination. Sasuke sighed and raked his pale hand into his soft, raven locks.  
>"Sometimes I wonder about you," Naruto beamed as Sasuke sunk lower into the couch.<br>"So we're going to do it for them?" Sasuke smirked.  
>"On one condition, Dobe," Sasuke motioned Naruto over. He was hesitant at first, but calmly got up and sat in Sasuke's lap. "You have to do ours," Sasuke explained, nuzzling his face into the crook in the Naruto's neck. Naruto squeaked and nodded.<p>

~With the girls~

The girls were busy staring around the room, waiting for the two to make their decision. It was a long and impatient process for the blond and pinkette. They were about to hang up when the hold tone went silent and Sasuke's voice came back through the speaker.  
><em>"Fine, we except the condition," <em>The girls eyes widen with shock. They didn't think it would be that easy, but it was.  
>"Alright then. I'll make an appointment with a doctor to talk about artificial insemination tomorrow," Ino remarked.<br>_"That won't be necessary, Ino. I have a place already set up for that, so all I have to do is call and let them know we are ready to come in," _They talked for a while before they both shut their phones with a snap.  
>"Where were we?" Sakura asked, throwing her hot pink phone on the night stand.<br>"Right here," Hinata remarked, slamming her lips into Sakura's and attaching her hand to Ino's right breast.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- Well this one took longer than I thought and its only four pages. DX

Akane- Are you complaining?

Firedemon45- No, I'm just not excited for tomorrow. So I sound like I am.

Akane- What's going on tomorrow?

Firedemon45- My friends are going to my states yearly Japanese festival, but I can't go because my mom is making me go to a stupid boutique to sell her stupid flower bows. *sigh*

Akane- WOW. Brutal.

Firedemon45- Yep. On the bright side, I might write the whole time.

Akane- SWEET XD

Firedemon45- Okay, I'm done.

Akane- Please rate, review, and fav. THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	4. Doctor's office

Firedemon45- *falls asleep at computer* zzzzzzzzzzzzzz *wakes up when I hear a rooster*

Akane- O.o You have a rooster?

Firedemon45- *rubs eyes lazily* Huh? What? Oh, no. It's just my mom's alarm clock. Every morning it sounds like a freaking rooster.

Akane- Wow. You're mom must be special.

Firedemon45- You have no idea, Akane, you have no idea.

Akane- Okay then. XD

Firedemon45- Any way, I'm done. You may continue. And remember if you do great I'll write more with you and Deidara.

Akane- *goes wide eyed and furiously nods head* Don't own, don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

~One week later~

Today was the day that Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke were going to the doctor's office. Naruto had made the appointment earlier in the week. But before they came and got the girls, they had to get ready.  
>"Sakura! Do you have to take so long?" Ino shouted.<br>"Oh, be quiet!" Sakura bellowed, coming out of the bathroom in a baggy hot pink T-shirt and light blue shorts. Ino instantly shot into the room and slammed the door shut. Sakura sighed and threw her Pjs into the hamper and slammed down on the bed, gaining a small squeak from Hinata. She looked at Hinata, she was wearing a white v-neck baby tee and a pair of black track pants. Sakura was smirking when her phone started ringing. She shot up, grabbed it and flipped it open.  
>"Hello?" she sang.<br>_"Hey, Sakura. You guys ready?" _Naruto's loud voice asked. Sakura pulled her phone away from her ear with a grimace.  
>"Calm down, Naruto. We're just about ready. Just waiting on Ino," Sakura explained, balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder, her hands working on fixing her shirt's hem. They talked for a while, hanging up just before Ino came out, dressed in a dark purple tank top and long, slimming, dark blue jeans.<p>

With a flick of her wrist, Ino threw her Pjs into the hamper and sat down on the bed with a thump.  
>"Come on, you two. They're here," Sakura remarked, heading towards the door. The two got up and followed Sakura out. They walked downstairs to come face to face with Sasuke's midnight blue, 2011 Jeep Cherokee. They walked up and filed in one by one. Sasuke sat in the driver's seat, a scowl clearly decorating his face.<br>"So glad you ladies could join us," he sighed. Naruto, being in the passenger seat, jabbed him in the side with his elbow.  
>"Good morning girls," Naruto beamed. The girls said their greetings and what not and then they were on their way.<p>

~Out front of the doctor's office~

The office was a large five-story, white brick building. It had multiple clean plate glass windows. Decorating the edge of the building was an assortment of shrubs, flowers and all different kinds of rocks. The little group walked into the tall building. They were met with pale purple walls, dark grey chairs and a secretary desk. Two women sat behind the giant desk. One of them was chatting away on the microphone that was attached to her ear. The other girl was busy fixing her curly brown hair, a bobbin pin was being squished between her pink lips. Sasuke walked up to the girl and cleared his throat. The girl looked at him and quickly released her hair and spit out the bobbin pin. She straightened out her shirt and scooted closer to the black computer screen.  
>"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, setting her fingers on the keyboard.<br>"We have an appointment with Dr. Duran," Sasuke explained, leaning against the polished wood. The girl nodded and began clacking away at the keys.  
>"Name please," she locked her eyes on the screen. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who scrambled up to his side.<br>"It's under Uzumaki," Naruto explained. The girl continued to nod and clack away at the keyboard.

Her green eyes scanned the screen until she found the name she was looking for. She nodded, grabbed a clipboard, wrote something on a line on a paper, attached the paper to the clipboard and proceeded to do the same with another one. After the clipboards were ready she placed them on the counter a pen on both of them. She pushed them towards Naruto and Sasuke.  
>"Please have the surrogate mother and the donator fill out the same clipboard with any sort of medical information you have about your family," she explained, her eyes still locked on her screen. "I will also need you to sign the disclosure statement at the end of the set of papers and sign on the lines with the appropriate signature or initials," she continued. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and grabbed the clipboards. With the clipboards in hand, they walked back to the girls. They took their seats and explained what the girl had told them.<p>

Once the papers were signed and filled out, Hinata and Sakura returned them to the front. The secretary smiled as she took the clipboards. She took the papers from the clipboards and placed them in separate folders.  
>"The doctor will see you in a minute," she grinned, leveling the folders on the top of the desk. Sakura and Hinata nodded and walked back to the chairs.<p>

~5 Minutes later~

It was five minutes later, when a nurse, wearing a pale purple set of scrubs, called them back to be meet the doctor. They followed the nurse through the halls. Hanging on said walls were pictures of babies, the growth of babies, what genetic diseases were possible and a few other medical related posters. She stopped at a door that was painted a pale green, something they had probably hoped would bring everyone's eye away from the walls. That wasn't the case.  
>"The doctor will be with you in a second," she beamed, opening the door and ushering the group in the room. The room was simple. Nice, clean white walls with a few posters on the wall. A small computer on a smaller desk in the corner of the room. Chairs for people to sit on and an examining table with the white paper draped across the top. Sasuke and Ino took a seat in the chairs in the room, while Naruto, Hinata and Sakura sat on the examining table. Naruto lazily began swinging his legs. Just as Sasuke was about to tell him to stop the doctor walked into the room.<p>

Sasuke and Sakura had been expecting a male doctor for this sort of thing. They were proven wrong when Dr. Duran walked into the room. Her brown hair was braided down across her shoulder. She wore form fitting black slacks, a neatly pressed red dress shirt with a few buttons undone from the top of her collar and a white doctor's coat. Her blue eyes were focused on the folders she had in her hands. She walked to the computer and sat in a small swivel chair.  
>"Hello, my name is Dr. Duran. I'll be your doctor for this operation," she explained, punching a few things into the computer from the folder in front of her. "Can I please have," she glanced down at the open folder, "Naruto and Sakura, please sit on the examination table for me?" she asked, continuing to clack away at the computer. Hinata left the table and went to stand next to Ino. Dr. Duran turned around, the folders still sitting on the keyboard. She smiled as she scooted towards them. She began explaining a few things.<p>

~4 hours later~

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino slowly walked back to the Jeep. Their legs a good few steps behind them.  
>"That was long. Why so many damn questions?" Ino asked. Sasuke shrugged as he unlocked the car. Without another word everyone piled into the car and leaned back with a sigh of content.<br>"Anybody else hungry?" Naruto asked. There was a chorus of mumbled agrees. Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
>"I can't believe we have to wait a week to see if there are any changes in you two," Ino complained, leaning her head against Hinata's shoulder.<br>"Me neither. I seriously want to know," Naruto shouted.  
>"Dobe, be quiet. I have a headache," Sasuke growled. Naruto, however, wasn't listening and continued to chatter away about how excited he was about the whole thing.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- So sorry about the whole skipping thing. I get bored and that seems to be the only thing that keeps me entertained.

Akane- O.o I can't wait to see if they are actually pregnant.

Firedemon45- Oh, you'll see for sure in a while.

Akane- Really?

Firedemon45- Yep, now please say your part.

Akane- Please rate, review, comment, fave or whatever you want to do.


	5. Pregnant? Maybe?

Firedemon45- Well I think this is the chapter that Akane's been waiting for.

Akane- Really?

Firedemon45- Yeppers. But before we continue I would like to thank everyone that commented. The following commenters are amazing: Aurelias. King of Ragnarok, imurbestdream, GreenTiger60 and strawberry030. Now Aurelias-King of Ragnarok you asked me a question. I would like to let you know. I don't yet have a job, but I am in school. So if I do write more it'll be on paper and then transferred onto my computer.

Akane- You really don't have a life do you?

Firedemon45- No, no I do not. Okay you may continue.

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hinata was sitting in the living room. Her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. She was flipping through a magazine when a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She bolted up from her spot on the couch and headed to the nearest bathroom. She slammed herself on the floor, the white toilet standing proudly in front of her. With lighting speed, she lifted the seat and began emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Sakura sat on the bed upstairs when she heard the sound of someone vomiting. Curious, she got up and followed the noise. She ended up at the downstairs bathroom, finding Hinata in front of the bowl.  
>"Oh, Hinata," Sakura sympathetically cooed. She quickly got behind Hinata and pulled her raven hair away from her face and rubbed small circles on the small of her back. She could barely hear the door open.<br>"I have food," Ino shouted.  
>"We're in here, Ino," Sakura called. She heard Ino place a plastic bag on the counter with a set of metal keys. The click of hardwood flooring became louder and louder as she approached the bathroom.<br>"Oh my God. What happened?" Ino asked, shocked. Sakura didn't have to look up to know that Ino was sitting on her knees beside her.  
>"You might want to go get some pregnancy tests for us, Ino," Sakura informed. Ino nodded as she stood up.<p>

The click of hardwood was slowly disappearing and then was replaced by the sound of metal being picked up. Sakura went back to rubbing the small of Hinata's back and holding her hair. It was a couple of seconds later when Hinata pushed off her knees and landed on her heels. Sakura closed the lid and pushed the lever down. She glanced at Hinata. She was pressing her back into the bathroom wall, sweat rolling down her face and neck. Her milky eyes were tightly closed. Sakura pushed off the ground, grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water, rung it out and walked over to Hinata. Gingerly, she pushed Hinata's bangs from her forehead and dabbed the cool cloth against her sweaty forehead. Sakura didn't notice Hinata open her eyes.  
>"Thanks, Sakura," Hinata smiled. Sakura continued to dab the cloth on her forehead with a smile.<br>"Any time, Hime,"

After Sakura cleaned the bathroom and Hinata up a bit, they walked into the living room and sat down. Once Hinata was comfortably laying on her back with her legs propped up on the arm of the couch and a pile of pillows, Ino walked, in a plastic bag in hand. She quickly placed the bag and keys on the counter and then rushed over to Hinata's side.  
>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Sakura got up from her seat on the coffee table and went to check over the tests. She flipped over a white box and checked the back. As she read the instructions she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Her emerald eyes still locked on the box, she walked back to the couch. She tore her eyes away from the box, set the glass on the coffee table, helped Hinata sit up and passed her the glass. Hinata slowly raised the glass to her lips and let the cool water travel down her throat.<p>

~5 minutes later~

Sakura, Hinata and Ino sat in the living room, semi-empty bowls of meat, noodles and rice sat on the coffee table. Sakura leaned back against the larger pillows with a sigh of boredom.  
>"Well, I'm going to go see what it says," Sakura remarked, slamming the palms of her hands on her knees. She got up and headed to bathroom. Hinata and Ino waited for a second and then heard a high pitched scream. They bolted onto their feet, only to have Hinata get dizzy and sit back down, her head resting in the palm of her hand. After checking on Hinata, Ino turned to face the bathroom that held the pinkette in its clutches.<br>"What the hell, Sakura? What does it say?" Ino got her reply when Sakura came running out of the bathroom, her emerald eyes popping out her head, the white test stick clutched in her hands. Ino continued to watch as a smile began stretching across her face.  
>"What is it, Sakura?" Hinata meekly asked, slinging her arm over her eyes.<br>"Yeah, Sakura. You've been like that this whole time. What is it?" Sakura crouched down and then jumped straight up.  
>"Hinata's pregnant!" she shouted.<p>

Ino's bright blue eyes went wide and then she screamed. She began bouncing around with Sakura.  
>"I hate to interrupt, but could you two please keep it down? My head feels like it's going to explode," Hinata whispered. Instantly, the two began quietly screaming. "Sakura, have you tried seeing if you're pregnant yet?" Hinata continued to whisper.<br>"Not yet. I haven't shown any of the symptoms yet," Sakura explained.  
>" You don't have to show any symptoms to know if you're pregnant. At least check," Hinata countered. Sakura sighed and grabbed a test. Now that Hinata mentioned it, she did have to use the facilities. Ino watched and Hinata listened as Sakura walked and disappeared into the bathroom.<p>

Sakura soon came out of the bathroom with a satisfied smirk. She walked back into the living and sat down.  
>"Now we wait…. again," Sakura sighed.<p>

~Another 5 minutes later~

Sakura looked at the clock. It had already been five minutes since she left the bathroom. Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch with Ino also asleep on the floor beside her. She decided she wouldn't wake them up unless she screamed. She quietly got up and walked towards the bathroom. The room became dark, so she flipped on the light. The white stick sat on the corner of the counter, looking like it was going to fall off the counter and into the toilet with the right air pressure. Slowly, she made her way over to it. Before she had left the bathroom she had flipped the test so the results were facing the smooth counter surface.

She noticed her hand was shaking as she reached for the test. Her fingers wrapped around the white object. Before lifting it to look at the results, she took a few deep breathes, calming herself. She tightly closed her eyes, held her breath and lifted it up. She turned it over, her eyes still tightly locked. Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes to look at the result. In the tiny rectangle was a little pink plus sign. Accidently, she dropped the test and screamed. She scrambled to grab the test and ran out of the room. She continued to scream as she got into the living room. She stopped when Ino and Hinata looked at her in confusion.  
>"Sakura, what's the matter?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded as she lazily rubbed her eyes. Instantly, Sakura got Ino's level and thrusted the test in her hands. She turned to Hinata and slammed their lips together. Ino blinked a few times before looking at the test in her hands. Ino noticed the little pink plus sign and screamed as well. Sakura pulled her lips away from Hinata's and beamed.<br>"We have to tell Sasuke and Naruto," Ino looked at the cat clock on the wall, the kind that's tail and eyes move from side to side. The hands were pointing out that the time was way past midnight.  
>"We won't be able to tell them until after ten. It's already late. Come on, you two. Let's get you to bed. Tomorrow you start eating right," Ino remarked, pulling Hinata up from the couch.<p>

Once Hinata was stable on her feet, Ino directed the two upstairs. Before they laid down on the bed, they changed into their pajamas. They laid down, Hinata in the middle like always. Ino and Sakura rested their hands on her still flat stomach.  
>"Good night," They quickly drifted off, thoughts of their baby filling their dreams.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- Yes! I finished. Hahahahaha.

Akane- Didn't you just upload last night?

Firedemon45- Yeah, so?

Akane- Don't you have anything else to do?

Firedemon45- I guess that depends.

Akane- Okay then.

Firedemon45- Any way thanks for reading.

Akane- Please rate, review, comment, fave….. you know the drill.


	6. The News

Firedemon45- Dun dun dun.

Akane- You are not weird at all.

Firedemon45- I know I'm weird. I have accepted that fact a long time ago. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to handle the world around me.

Akane- Ri~ght, anyway. Don't own. Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Ino woke up as the bright sun emerged from the window. She squinted her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the new light in the room. She stretched her arms out, hoping to rest her hands on Hinata's stomach. Once she did she didn't feel any one there. She looked up. Both Sakura and Hinata were gone. Their places in the bed were neatly folded back to the way they were before last night. She lazily got up and instantly the smell of maple hit her nose. She rose out of bed, wearing only a large white T-shirt. With her hand in her blond hair and her left sleeve hanging of her shoulder, she walked out of the room and downstairs.

She quietly walked down the stairs, the smell of maple growing the farther she walked. Soon the sound of Hinata and Sakura's voices floated up. The tune sounded off, but the lyrics were clear. Adam Lambert's Aftermath. Ino eventually got to the bottom of the stairs. She glanced sideways at the kitchen. Bouncing along with the tune emanating from the radio, Hinata and Sakura both sang into a plastic spatula. Ino snickered lightly, causing Hinata and Sakura to jump away from each other and stare at Ino.  
>"Oh, don't mind me. I love watching my built in entertainment," she grinned. Sakura scrunched up her face, shook her head and stuck her tongue out.<br>"Hahaha, Ino. You're very funny," Sakura retaliated. Ino beamed as she continued down the stairs and took a seat on the counter. A nice golden stack of buttermilk pancakes sat on a white plate, steam floating from the tops.

After Hinata placed the last pancake on the plate, Ino picked it up and brought it over to a small dinner table. She placed them on table and took her seat. Hinata and Sakura followed shortly after. Milk, orange juice, glass cups and maple syrup in their hands. Hinata took her seat as Sakura returned to the kitchen. She came back with forks, knives and more plates. Each of them stacked two pancakes on their plates and one by one drenched them in syrup. Hinata was carefully cutting a pancake when Sakura and Ino suddenly looked at the clock. She blinked a few times before stuffing the sliced piece in her mouth.  
>"What's the matter?" she asked, after swallowing her syrupy breakfast.<br>"I think we should call Naruto and Sasuke now," Sakura replied, digging her fork into the maple stack. Ino nodded in agreement. Hinata swallowed some more of her pancakes as Sakura got up and grabbed her cell phone. She searched for their number, pressed call, turned it on speaker and waited. Naruto answered on the fifth ring.  
><em>"Hello?" <em>his voice chirped, abnormally happy for this early in the morning.  
>"Hey, Naruto. It's us. Is Sasuke with you?" They heard him look around and him nod.<br>_"Teme is right here, why?"  
><em>"Can you put the phone on speaker for us?" Naruto complied and turned it on speaker.  
><em>"What do you three want this early in the morning?"<br>"I'm sorry you guys. Teme is not a morning person,"_ Naruto apologized with a 'Umpf' following.  
>"It's alright. But Sasuke may want to hear this," Ino smirked. They knew Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity.<br>_"Oh really? Then go ahead and say what you think is going to make me curious," _he sighed.

Sakura and Ino drew out the seconds. Even if they weren't in the same room as Sasuke they could clearly hear the vassals pop in his temple.  
>"Hinata and Sakura are pregnant!" Ino screeched. A thud echoed through the room. Hinata, Sakura and Ino blinked a few times before turning to the phone.<br>"Are you two alright?" They heard someone clear their throat.  
><em>"Yep. Sorry, you kind of just caught us off guard there, Ino," <em>Naruto explained.  
>"Figured as much," Ino smirked.<br>_"Any way, when is your first appointment?" _he asked, literally bouncing through the phone.  
>"Hinata and I made an appointment for two weeks from tomorrow," Sakura informed. A slight whine emanated from Naruto.<br>_"Why does it have to be so far away?"  
>"Enough of that, Dobe,"<br>_"Sorry, Naruto. That was the only day they could get us both in on the same day," Hinata explained.

They continued to talk until Sasuke had to pry the phone away from the orange energizer bunny. After Sakura slammed her phone shut, they went back to eating their very sticky pancakes. Only until a wave of nausea hit Hinata hard. She got up, leaving Sakura and Ino to finish eating the pancakes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- Got it done, FINALLY!

Akane- Okay, not going to question.

Firedemon45- I would love to thank everyone that commented

Akane- Thank you again for reading and commenting.

Firedemon45- I hope you enjoyed reading.

Akane- Comment, rate, review, fave, you know the drill.


	7. Ino's celebration

Firedemon45- Yay! It's Mother's Day.

Akane- What's Mother's Day?

Firedemon45- Oh right. Um….. Mother's Day is a day that you celebrate your mother. You buy her presents and what not.

Akane- Oh. *looks down sad*

Firedemon45- What's the matter….. Oh~ Right. Sorry I forgot you lost your parents when you were little.

Akane- *nods and then smiles* Any way, on with the FF.

Firedemon45- Right.

Akane- Don't own, don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Tomorrow would be their first check up. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Naruto couldn't be any happier. Today Sakura, Ino and Hinata were celebrating the wondrous miracle that was happening. Ino had sent Hinata and Sakura to the store to buy some more items they needed around the house. She was busy upstairs layering the room in crimson and pale pink rose petals. She pulled the dark curtains closed and the only lighting in the room was the assortment of colored candles. Ino placed bowls of fruit and melted chocolate on the night stand. She checked the room, everything was almost perfect. She smirked as she remember that she had a few other surprises that she had yet to share with Hinata and Sakura hidden in her drawer. As the smirk increased on her face, she made her way to her drawer. She got down to be level with it. Gently, she pulled it open. She gazed upon her normal clothes. She carefully picked them up and set them aside.

Underneath them was an assortment of sex outfits and toys. She began looking for an outfit that revealed as much as possible. One by one she pulled out outfit after outfit. She had everything from French Maids to Bad Kitty. Nothing she seemed to pull out seemed like what she was looking for. Until she spotted a light blue puff. She pulled it out to reveal a skimpy dress that would barely go to her hips. Giving her lovers a spectacular view of her underwear or should she say lack of underwear. She continued to look the outfit over. It had a tiny white apron that sat on the puffy skirt. The top arched low around the chest. The fabric was clearly see through. The sleeves were actually gone, leaving very thin straps. She smiled as she laid it across her lap. She continued digging through the drawer pulling out a black and white garter, a thick black choker and a pair of black lace hand gloves. She quickly gathered her outfit and sprinted to the bathroom.

She was putting the finishing touches of the outfit on when Sakura and Hinata walked in the house. With her eyes slightly bulging out, she quickly put away her clothes and covered up any evidence that she was hiding sex clothes. Just as she sat down on the plush bed, Hinata and Sakura yelled for her.  
>"I'm upstairs!" she called. The thumping on carpet was an indicator that they were coming upstairs. She heard them outside the door. She positioned herself into a sexy position. She sat far enough back that the skirt lifted up, revealing the soft curve of her ass.<p>

Hinata was the first to open the door. The sight of the room darkly light, covered in rose petals and the sight of Ino sitting on their bed in that outfit was a joyous sight.  
>"Welcome home, Himes," Ino purred. Sakura and Hinata could feel their nipples harden as they shuddered. Ino got up off the bed and walked towards them in slow, seductive strides. Sakura and Hinata could clearly see her erect nipples in the light blue, see-through material that made the top portion. The puff ball of a skirt sat carelessly against her hips, revealing a nice strip of her black laves undies. Ino was in front of them now, pressing her body against Hinata's bountiful chest. Sakura could hear Hinata's breath grow shallow as Ino pressed harder and harder against her. Sakura shivered as Ino's hand wandered up to cup her left breast. Ino pressed her lips to Hinata's for a second and pulled away.<br>"Come, Himes," she smirked, as she took their hands and dragged them towards the bed.

She sat Sakura down on the bed and then sat Hinata on top of Sakura's lap. Ino slipped her hand under both Hinata and Sakura's shirts, letting her hands rub against the stiffing mounds. She smirked when she gained low moans. She finally pulled their shirts off and threw them away. Leaving them both in their white lace bras. She smirked as she inhaled Hinata's bra clad breast in her mouth. She sucked and bit the covered nipple. She heard Sakura latch her mouth on the crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata moan and arched. Ino released her breast and stood up. She detached Sakura from Hinata's neck and pushed Hinata down on the bed. Ino wrapped her arms around Hinata's back and tore the bra hook in half. She flung the broken bra far from the bed. She turned to Sakura, leaving Hinata's breasts to soak up the cold air, letting her erect nipples grow even more erect. Sakura was still in her jeans and white bra, until Ino crawled over. The collar on her dress caving lower and lower as she walked towards her on all fours. Ino was right in front of her now, her lips pressed hungrily against Sakura's while her hands were behind her breaking the hooks. She did the same thing with Sakura's bra that she had done with Hinata's.

Hinata looked up to see Ino's ass and soaking black lace panties. She shivered as she sat up. Hinata checked to see if Ino or Sakura were watching. Ino was too busy undoing Sakura's pants, while Sakura was busy pushing her hands deep down Ino's dress top. She smirked as she rubbed her finger around Ino's entrance. Ino shivered at the sudden contact and moaned deep in her throat. Hinata continued to smirk as she pressed her finger into the pink entrance, taking the lacey fabric with her. Ino continued to shiver as Hinata gave her entrance attention. Hinata pulled her finger out and pushed the panties to the side. She licked her lips and pressed her face against her entrance. Ino tried to slam her ass into Hinata's face, but was stopped when she felt a tug on her chest. She looked down, seeing pale hands down the collar. She felt her nipples get pinched and rubbed. She arched enough that her hands pressed into Sakura's hands and her entrance squished Hinata's face deeper and deeper. Ino screamed in pure ecstasy as the clear liquid splattered along Hinata's face.

Hinata pulled away and licked around her lips, cleaning the liquid to the best of her ability. She crawled up Ino and Sakura. Ino was insanely panting against Sakura's shoulder as she continued to message the hardening mounds. Hinata noticed Sakura's lips weren't abused, so she climbed up into her face. Sakura kissed Hinata tasting Ino in the process. Ino, who had finally regained her breath even if it was only slightly, took this as an opportunity to release Hinata from her jeans. Hinata, completely aware that Ino was in the process of tearing her jeans away from her body, let her hand crawl up Sakura's outer thigh and then rest on her hip. Her fingers teased the edge of her panties. Sakura moaned into Hinata's lips as she bucked her hips. Hinata smirked as she grazed her fingers against her hip. She finally let her fingers climb beneath the thin fabric. In one fell swoop, Sakura's panties were around her knees in a disheveled manor.

Ino was on her back between Hinata's legs, busy at work undoing her pants in a seductive manor. She kissed the edge of her jeans and latched her mouth onto Hinata's belly button and let her hands slowly undo the button and zipper. Hinata moaned against Sakura's mouth as Ino twirled her tongue in her belly button.

~about 4 hours later~

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were heavily panting and were strewn across the bed. Ino's dress was hanging on by one of the thin straps. She laid on top of the bed with Hinata and Sakura's head resting on her stomach. Ino closed her eyes and let the remaining ecstasy drain from her body. She shivered and slowly fell asleep. Before her eyes were entirely closed, she felt Sakura sit up and look at the clock.  
>"Wow, that late already?" she yawned.<br>"What time is it?" Ino asked, feeling Hinata nuzzle into her stomach.  
>"Two A.M.," Sakura replied. Ino nodded and yawned.<br>"We better get to sleep. We have an appointment to go to tomorrow," With that the three of them fell asleep, excitement of tomorrow lingering on their minds.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- Yay! I finally finished.

Akane- Yeah, yeah. Can we please hurry this up?

Firedemon45- Why?

Akane- I convinced Sasori-nii-san to go home with me so we can leave some flowers by our mother's headstone.

Firedemon45- Really? How did you get him to do that?

Akane- Let me tell you, it wasn't easy.

Firedemon45- Okay then you may do what you usually do.

Akane- Rate, review, comment, fave, you know the drill.


	8. 1st Offical Doctor's appointment

Firedemon95- I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update. My computer decided to shut down on me entirely.

Akane- It's fine…. I think.

Firedemon95- How is it fine? My fans are probably thinking of a million and one ways to kill me as we speak. Because I left a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.

Akane- That's true, but they won't find you.

Firedemon95- Of course they are going to fins me. It's not like a super secret ninja with awesome powers and an ultra secret hideout like the Akatsuki.

Akane- They still won't find you.

Firedemon95- Whatever. This conversation is giving me a headache. Continue.

Akane- Don't own, don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Ino was busy getting everything ready to go to the doctor's office. Sakura and Hinata were busy getting dressed for an exciting day that lay ahead. Ino was busy fixing the bed when a knock pounded against the front door.  
>"Coming!" she shouted, walking away from the bed. Once she got to the white front door, she peeked through the peep hole. Naruto stood front and center, a smile on his face and his hands clenching and unclenching.<br>"Who goes there?" Ino asked, trying to make her voice deeper.  
>"Naruto Uzumaki, the Great King of Atlantis, who else would it be….. Ino?" he sarcastically remarked. "Can I come in?" Ino thought for a second.<br>"What's the magic word?" she sang.  
>"Please?"<br>"Actually the magic word was 'lotion', but since you are my friend I'll open the door," she laughed, pulling the door away from the framing. Naruto couldn't help, but laugh as he stepped through the thresh hold.

Ino shut the door behind him and walked next to the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and flung it over her shoulders.  
>"Where's Sasuke?" she asked, pulling her hair from beneath the confines of her jacket. Naruto jerked his head towards the door.<br>"He's still outside. He's just waiting for you three," Naruto explained. Ino nodded before she turned to look up the stairs.  
>"Hinata! Sakura! Let's go!"<br>"Coming!" they shouted. Loud thumps were echoing until they got to the bottom of the stairs. With Ino, Sakura and Hinata wrapped in jackets they left to meet Sasuke in the parking lot. With a grunt Sasuke began driving to the doctor's office.

~Doctor's office~

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were sitting in the doctor's office. The nurse had already led them to the back and into one of the little rooms. The office was as simple as the first time they had first come. Only now there were a whole bunch of plants sitting on the counter, their leafy hands spilling over the edges. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke sat on the only offered chairs in the room, while Hinata and Sakura happily sat on the table. Everyone could clearly see Hinata rest a hand on her stomach. She was only three weeks along, but they could already see a tinee tiny bump.

Just as Naruto picked up a magazine that was sitting lazily on counter, the door opened. Swiftly, Dr. Duran walked into the room. Her nose back in the folders that she had brought in with her the first time they met. As soon as she took a seat on the chair, she shut the folders and smiled at the expecting mothers.  
>"I hear we've been experiencing morning sickness, am I correct?" she grinned. Sakura and Hinata nodded. Dr. Duran clapped her hands together as she turned around. "I'm going to take some blood from the both of you. Morning sickness and home pregnancy tests aren't always reliable," she explained, rummaging through a drawer. She pulled out two long tubes, two needles, two cotton balls, two rubber bands and two pairs of latex gloves. Dr. Duran slid on a pair of gloves with a snap. She rolled up to Hinata and carefully rolled up her sleeve getting a nice view of the underside of her elbow.<p>

~30 minutes later~

Dr. Duran scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Sasuke.  
>"Tell the nurse to follow the instructions on that and she'll get everything taken care of," she turned to Sakura and Hinata, who had their hands touching their shoulders as they tried to stop the bleeding. "I hope to see you in about two months," she grinned, hearing Naruto groan with disappointment. Dr. Duran got up out of her chair and shook hands with each expecting parent. Before she walked out of the room, she turned to look at Hinata and Sakura. Her blue eyes locked with theirs.<br>"Now both of you, don't forget to take your prenatal vitamins. I know they are a hassle, but they are vital in the growth and development of your babies," With that she left the room.

It was quiet in the moments that she left. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto blinked a few times.  
>"That wasn't weird at all," Naruto quietly remarked. Sasuke sighed as he headed towards the door.<br>"Come on, let's go make the next appointment," He jerked the door open and began walking down the hall. Everyone quickly followed behind him.

With their appointment made, they all went home. The next day they would be having their final tests, a week after their final tests they would officially be through with collage. Tonight they would be cramming for the tests.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- I got this finished for us guys since no one is at my house at the moment.

Akane- Where did everyone go?

Firedemon95- My aunt's school is putting on a play called: Harry Potter the Musical. Yeah I don't get it.

Akane- Not weird at….. all. O.o

Firedemon95- I know, but what I can do? *shrugs*

Akane- Nothing I guess.

Firedemon95- Exactly.

Akane- Any way, rate, review, comment, blah blah blah. You know the drill.


	9. 2nd Offical Doctor's appointment

Firedemon95- So bored.

Akane- And that's unual how?

Firedemon95- Nothing. It's just the fact that my friend is taking forever to answer her end of our RP.

Akane- What're you RPing?

Firedemon95- LOVELESS. We have a fighter unit. My character, Ryu, is the fighter and he's blind. My friend's character, Ame, is the sacrifice and her ear and tail were bobbed.

Akane- Owe. That sounds painful.

Firedemon95- Oh yeah. Umm… before I forget. I'm not in the mood to write about the graduation and what not so I'm just going to skip to the next appointments. I think I might just do the appointments and throw in a few lemon scenes.

Akane- Don't own, don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hinata sat on the couch in their living room. Last night had bee hectic. She had to work a double at the diner last night with a siring pain lingering in her lower back. She chalked it up to the fact that she was already showing, but it hadn't made any sense to her. Sakura was as far along as she was and she wasn't showing as much as Hinata was. With a sigh Hinata blew it off. Unconsciously, she hands rubbed her swelling belly. She leaned her head back, thinking she could get a few winks of sleep in before….. what was that insistent pounding that was coming towards her. She cracked open an eye to see Sakura and Ino rushing towards her, a grey track jacket in hand.

Hinata sighed as she pushed off the couch, her left hand still resting on her swollen stomach. She closed her eyes and pulled on the jacket. Sakura and Hinata were just heading into their second month and this morning was their second appointment since becoming pregnant. With jacket squarely on her shoulders, Hinata and her lovers left the house. Greeted by an exuberant Naruto. Ino helped Hinata climb into the jeep. After all three girls were seated comfortably in the back, Naruto climbed into his seat. Sasuke looked in the rear view mirror with a grimace.  
>"You two look like shit," Ino smacked the back of his head, peeling it away to find it covered in a clear, green gel.<br>"You would be too if you had hormonal changes going through your body," Ino remarked, not so discreetly wiping her hand on her jean clad thigh. Sasuke grunted and put the car into gear.

~Doctor's office~

Hinata was laying on the table in the examining room, her hands rubbing circles along her stomach in a calming motion. The group heard a slight knock. Everyone looked at each other. Dr. Duran never knocked; she just waltzed right in and set to work.  
>"Come in?" Naruto calmly remarked, blinking confusingly at the door. The door opened and in stepped a younger woman. Her strawberry blond hair knotted at the nape of her neck. Her emerald eyes were busy scanning over the manila folders in her hands. Dancing across her nose was a ton of freckles and perched onto of her nose, covering a majority of the freckles, was a pair of dark blue, wire reading glasses. Her pencil skirt clung to her knees in a wave of black. Her purple blouse was wrinkled around the area where one would expect to see buttons. Her heels clicked as she walked to the stool. Once she sat down, she closed the folders and looked at the gang.<p>

She tilted her head and smiled. She gently placed the folders on the counter behind her and held out her hand.  
>"My name is Dr. Yamamoto and I'll filling in for Dr. Duran today. She had a family emergency so I'm taking care of her patients for a while," she explained, firmly shaking their hands. They nodded in return as she began flipping through the first folder.<br>"It says here that you've come in for your second check up and first ultrasound. Is that correct?" she asked, not looking away from the folders.  
>"That's correct," Sakura replied. Dr. Yamamoto nodded, taking note of the contents. Within seconds she grabbed a tape measure and planted Hinata on the table alone.<p>

After she knew Hinata was laying on the table, she began taking extremely detailed measurements of the length and width of Hinata's stomach. After they were written on the inside of the folder, neatly, she walked out of the room and returned with a white machine. She rolled it next to the side of the table. As she explained to Hinata what she needed to do, she was busy gathering a few things. After they were gathered, she placed them by the machine and went to turn out the lights.

The lights were off; she swiftly walked to the machine and placed a cold gel on Hinata's stomach. She shivered as it touched her skin.  
>"It's cold," her teeth were slightly chattering.<br>"I know, but it's going to warm in a moment," Dr. Yamamoto laughed, pulling a wand from behind the machine. She flicked a switch, placed the wand on Hinata's stomach and the sound of a heartbeat flooded the tiny speakers. Tears were beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes as a black, white and grey image appeared on the screen. Dr. Yamamoto moved the wand around a little, the image changing with it. Dr. Yamamoto's eyes squinted and she got closer to the monitor.  
>"Well, Miss Hyuuga. It seems you are carrying twins," she grinned.<p>

After explaining everything and anything possible to the group, Hinata was done and Sakura was next. Thankfully to Naruto and Sasuke's relief she was only carrying one. Either of them couldn't think of what would happen to either of them if she was carrying twins like Hinata. After Dr. Yamamoto gave them a new appointment card and another prenatal vitamin list to Hinata, they left for home.

~Hours later~

Hinata's hands were resting on her stomach as she sat at home. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table. The Princess and the frog playing on the TV in front of her.  
>"Here ya go," Ino brought in a small cup of honey tea and sat down beside Hinata. Sakura followed close behind, a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips and another bowl of pretzels in her arms. Hinata laughed as she grabbed a handful of pretzels.<br>"Jeez, Sakura. Eat much?" Ino laughed. Sakura smacked her shin as she stuffed a chip in her mouth.  
>"Can you blame me? I have to start eating for two now," she stated.<br>"Oh yeah? I can out do you?" Hinata challenged.  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yep,"  
>"How so?"<br>"I'm eating for three," she remarked, holding up three fingers. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to the movie, mumbling in the process.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- I'm done for now.

Akane- Is there going to be an author's note here.

Firedemon95- No

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	10. Genders and kisses 3rd Doctor's appoint

Firedemon95- Sorry that the chapters have been short but I just want to get to certain parts of the story.

Akane- No body blames you.

Firedemon95- Right. Any way, I am not under the weather. I wish I was. I'm glad that my loving fans are concerned. XD but rest assured. I am not ill.

Akane- Okay.

Firedemon95- You can continue

Akane- Don't own, don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sakura was laying on the couch, flipping through a book about pregnancies for both twins and regular. She was already in the second trimester section of the book. Some of the things in the book were really catching her eye. Each section explained what to expect, what changes would happen to the mother and what the father could do to help make the mother feel better. But Sakura wasn't going to read that section. She knew all too well what would make her and Hinata feel better. She grinned and closed the book and placed it on the table. She was about to sit up when a butterfly feeling buzzed around her stomach. With a gasp she laid back down. It wasn't the fact that it hurt, but it just shocked her. Her hand instantly rested on her stomach and it happened again. It was like it knew when to kick.  
>"Ino! Hinata!" she bellowed. She heard a pair of loud thumps and some weaker ones as they rushed down stairs.<br>"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked, worriedly as she burst into the living room. Sakura looked at her and motioned her over.

Ino raised a blond eye brow and cautiously walked over. It was only when Ino was a few feet away that Hinata came into the room. Hinata watched as Ino walked over to Sakura. Both girls were shocked when Sakura rolled her shirt up, grabbed Ino's hand and placed it one her stomach. Hinata and Sakura watched as Ino's face curled up in surprise.  
>"The baby is moving," Ino smiled. Sakura nodded as she motioned Hinata over. Hinata complied and did the same. Once she put her hand on Sakura's stomach, all movement stopped. She frowned and pulled her hand away. Sakura rolled her shirt down and sat up. Hinata took a seat next to Sakura and leaned back.<br>"Have you felt any movement yet, Hinata?" Ino asked, joy seeping into her voice. Hinata shook her head.  
>"Not yet," she replied. Sakura simply smiled as she got close to Hinata's bulging stomach. She gently rolled her shirt over her ever growing belly. She leaned in and placed a hand on her stomach.<br>"Hello, this is one of your mothers talking. We can't wait to see you," she whisper, placing a kiss on Hinata's stomach. Ino and Hinata laughed as she unrolled her shirt.

~Hours later~

Sasuke and Naruto had already picked up Ino, Sakura and Hinata for their next appointment. The orange energizer bunny was literally bouncing up and down as they waited in the little room. The ultrasound machine already in the room in the far corner.  
>"Dobe, calm down," Sasuke sighed.<br>"You two," Ino chided. When she was about to continue Dr. Duran strode into the room, Dr. Yamamoto tailing her.  
>"Welcome back you guys. I'm sure you guys know Dr. Yamamoto?" Dr. Duran asked, gesturing at Dr. Yamamoto.<br>"Yes, we have met. Glad to see you again," Naruto grinned. Dr. Yamamoto grinned and then bowed in return.  
>"So before we get into seeing the genders of the little ones, we are going to be taking more blood, measuring your stomachs, and checking a few other things. Is that alright with you?" Dr. Duran explained, pulling the necessary items.<br>"That is fine, Dr. Duran," Sasuke replied. Dr. Duran nodded as she handed a pair of gloves to Dr. Yamamoto. Both seat out to work on gathering the necessary information.

Once the information was gathered and logged in the correct folder, Dr. Yamamoto dragged the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed. Sakura was up first today. Ino took a step back so Naruto and Sasuke could stand next to her and look at their new baby.  
>"Before we begin, I would like to ask the two expecting fathers, what gender would either of you want?" Dr. Duran asked, squirting gel on Sakura's stomach. Naruto looked at Sasuke.<br>"I want a girl," Naruto beamed.  
>"Boy," Sasuke remarked, not sounding all to thrilled. Dr. Duran nodded as she flipped on the machine. The grey and black image popped on screen. The little person in the middle of the screen twitched its head as if it new the monitor was on. Its little fingers curled in on its hand and then uncurled multiple times.<p>

Dr. Duran and Dr. Yamamoto were looking at the screen, pressing buttons and conversing about the image. Sasuke's face sullen out as Naruto's face blossomed into a giant smile. Unknown to either of them, their hands twined together and squeezed the other tightly. Dr. Duran pushed away from the monitor and began laughing.  
>"Now I wish the both of you hand made a bet," she chuckled. Everyone in the room looked at her, clearly confused. She stopped laughing and pretended to wipe a tear away.<br>"Congratulations, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, you two are expecting a girl," she explained. Sasuke's face went from shock to disappointment and finally ended at understanding. Dr. Duran turned off the monitor, grabbed two pieces of tissue, handed one to Sakura and began cleaning off the wand.

Once the wand was clean, Hinata took her place on the table. She rolled up her shirt just in time for Dr. Duran to squirt the gel on her stomach. Dr. Duran rubbed her hands together and glanced at the mothers.  
>"Now for you three. You know you're having twins. We haven't told you if the are identical or fraternal yet, so what you three like?" Dr. Duran smiled.<br>"Two boys," Ino beamed.  
>"Two girls," Sakura grinned.<br>"I don't care as long as they are both healthy," Hinata explained. Dr. Duran nodded as she turned on the machine. The grey images appearing on the monitor.

Dr. Duran and Dr. Yamamoto began conversing again. Only in a hushed tone. Ino noticed that the twins were in the same placenta, so she knew that they were going to be identical.  
>"So….." she waved her hands in a circular motion as she looked at the doctors. The doctors pulled away and pointed to the monitor.<br>"You see that little thing there and… there? Well you three are having identical baby boys," Dr. Yamamoto answered. Ino's eyes grew as she planted a kiss on Hinata's temple and one on Sakura's cheek. Dr. Duran passed Hinata one of the tissues and began cleaning the wand. After the machine was placed back in the corner, Dr. Duran and Dr. Yamamoto scribbled more in the folders and passed them another card.

Sasuke parked the car close to the front so the girls wouldn't have to walk very far. Once everyone was settled in the car, they set off. Arriving at their own houses. Hinata waddle up the stairs.  
>"I'm kind of tired so if you need me, I'll be taking a nap," she explained, fighting off a strong yawn.<br>"Alright,"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- We know the genders…. DUN DUN DUN. O.o

Akane- Yep. Now all we need to know is the names.

Firedemon95- I will do that later. I want to throw in a lemon scene to make up for the lack of updating. Besides I hope to write more when school gets out.

Akane- Alrighty then.

Firedemon95- We are done here.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	11. Pregnant Sex

Firedemon95- I'm working on the lemon. Hopefully no one will come down stairs whilst I'm writing.

Akane- So your apologizing just in case it's sort?

Firedemon95- That's correct.

Akane- Alright

Firedemon95- You may continue

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sakura and Hinata were sitting down stairs on the couch. They were happily watching Mean Girls. They were about to turn it off when Ino came waltzing down the stairs. In one of the slinkiest outfits she could find in her drawer. The collar fell deep around her breasts. The skirt fell to her knees but was slit up the side, coming to an end on her right hip. She seductively walked over to them. She sat between the two and kissed Hinata rather roughly. While her lips were busy, her hands snaked behind her hand dove beneath Sakura's T-shirt. Her hands began messaging and pinching her erect nipples.

Ino pulled away and pushed Hinata's shirt over her head, leaving her without her shirt. Ino was grateful that none of them had to work so both Hinata and Sakura weren't wearing bras. She latched her mouth onto her already sore breasts and began sucking. Ino's warm mouth was doing wonders for Hinata's breasts. Her mouth still attached to Hinata's breast, Ino's hands pulled out from Sakura's collar and pulled Sakura's shirt off her. Both pregnant mothers were just sitting beside Ino with their grey sweats sitting on their hips. Ino stood up after peeling her mouth off of Hinata. She pushed Hinata next to Sakura and straddle Sakura's hips, careful enough not to hit the growing bump. She kissed her, one of her hands messaging a sore breast in the other and her only free hand working its way below the grey sweats the blocked her way to Hinata's entrance. Once her finger was there, she rubbed one finger around and gently pushed in. The hand that was messaging a breast did the same to Sakura as Hinata bucked lower onto Ino's hand.

Ino pushed in and out of Sakura and Hinata simultaneously. Both girls moaned deep in their throats as she inserted another finger. Soon she added a third and a forth, a bit afraid she might hurt the babies. With each thrust came a scream of pleasure. Eventually both girls came on Ino's fingers. Hinata and Sakura panted as they looked at her. She smirked as she snuggled into the girls.  
>"That's the first time we've done it since Hinata and I have gotten larger," Sakura panted. Ino nodded as she squeezed between the two. Hinata was about to retrieve her shirt when something kicked in her stomach.<br>"Ouch," She glared at her stomach and continued to reach for her shirt.  
>"What's the matter, Hinata?" Sakura asked, her fingers playing Ino's hair.<br>"The boys just kicked me. I don't think they like that very much," Hinata explained, pulling her shirt over her head. Ino leaned in towards Hinata and gently stroked her stomach.  
>"It's alright boys. We won't do it again. Not until you are here and asleep," she grinned.<br>"Ino! Don't tell them that," Sakura remarked, her fist making contact with Ino's head.

Hinata chuckled as she stroked her stomach absentmindedly. She looked at Ino and Sakura.  
>"What do you two want to name them?" she asked. Ino and Sakura thought for a bit, their index fingers resting on their chins.<p>

"I kind of like 'Jirou' and 'Kojirou'," Sakura explained. Ino nodded.  
>"I agree," Hinata slightly chuckled.<br>"So we have Jirou and Kojirou. We can't wait to meet you two," Hinata smiled.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- The twins have names. I think I might write a chapter having Naruto and Sasuke discussing their baby's name.

Akane- I want to read it.

Firedemon95- You'll have to wait until I write it.

Akane- I hate waiting.

Firedemon95- I know, I know.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL


	12. Baby Girl's Name?

Firedemon95- Yay! A new chapter.

Akane- You seemed fired up.

Firedemon95- I am and you should be too.

Akane- Why me?

Firedemon95- Because I based you off of me….. well sorta.

Akane- Okay, I'm just going to walk away.

Firedemon95- Not until you say your lines.

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Naruto was busy packing up their office room so they could get the baby's room ready, after all the months until the baby was quickly dwindling down to weeks. He taped a book shut, wipe off his forehead and then began laughing.  
>"What're you laughing about, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, walking into the room. Naruto looked up before he bent down to pick up the box. With it resting on his hips he walked over to Sasuke.<br>"We're down to the last few weeks, getting her room ready and we haven't chosen a name for her yet. I mean, we can't keep referring to 'Her' her whole life, can we?" Naruto explained. He watched as Sasuke's hand went to his chin in a thinking manor. His ebony eyes closed as he continued. After a few seconds they reopened and stared at Naruto.

"What names are you thinking of?" he asked.

Naruto shifted the box to his other hip and thought for less than a second.  
>"I like the names: Takara, Ume, Usagi and Suzume. What do you like?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the door frame.<br>"Well, it seems you and I have similar tastes in names, Dobe,"  
>"Really? What names?" Naruto asked, getting close to Sasuke.<br>"All but Usagi. I love all of them except Usagi," Naruto frowned slightly.  
>"Why don't you like Usagi? Its an adorable name," He watched as a shiver rippled down Sasuke's spine at the mention of the name 'Usagi'. He smirked and placed a light kiss on his cheek.<br>"Okay, so we won't name her Usagi. But which on is on you top list?"  
>"Suzume," Naruto's grin began to grow, until it had engulfed his entire face.<br>"I love that name," he turned back to face the room, the box firmly on his hip. "I can almost see it now," Before Sasuke could ask him what he was seeing, Naruto left the room.

~After the room was entire cleaned out~

Sasuke was pulling a white tarp sheet across the clean, cream floor while Naruto went to the Jeep to grab the cans of paint, brushes and stencils. Once the tarp was across the floor and against the floor molding, Naruto walked in with an abundance of painting articles. He was about to drop some cans when Sasuke ran forward to catch and take away a few articles.  
>"Jeez, Dobe. Why did you have to grab them all like that?" Sasuke asked, placing what he took away on the floor.<br>"Sorry, I thought it would be faster," Naruto apologized. Sasuke sighed as he began to open the first can of paint. Once the lid was off he revealed a rather soft shade of lavender. He grabbed one of the paint trays and poured a generous amount inside. They both grabbed a roller and began to put the color on the wall.

The paint was on the walls and their previous walls were dry at that very second. Naruto bent down and picked up two of the stencils. One in his hand and curly letters and the other hand little flowers on it.  
>"Sasuke, why would we get stencils if we both know you went to collage just to get your major in art?" Naruto asked, throwing the stencils back in the pile. Sasuke shrugged as he rummaged through the bag, trying to find smaller brushes.<br>"Because I need a slight base to start with if I want it to be perfect," he replied, finally finding the brushes. Sasuke stood up, placing a tiny paint brush behind his ear, and looked at the wall.  
>"Where do you want the flowers to start and then end?" Sasuke questioned, gesturing to the wall. Naruto thought and then pointed to the corner on the bottom right of the wall they were facing, opposite of a window and bench seat.<br>"I think they should start there and end," he turned to the wall next to it, "at about the middle there," Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the flower stencils, paint, brushes and a grimy looking rag. Naruto happily watched as Sasuke set out on painting the little flower bases.

Once the flowers were entirely painted, Sasuke grabbed the lettering stencil and stood by the wall that had fewer flowers and began stenciling in Suzume in a darker shade of purple. Around the name he painted little birds that looked like sparrows. With the birds and her name painted adorably on the wall, Sasuke took a step back and took in the sight of his work.  
>"Not too bad, Sasuke, not to bad," Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto walk back into the room.<br>"Thanks, Naru," Sasuke smirked and wiped his hands on the same rag, smearing the paint on his hands even more.  
>"Don't forget. Tomorrow, we're going out for furniture," Naruto reminded as Sasuke began making his way out of the room.<br>"Thank you for reminding me, Dobe. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking a shower….. if you want to join me," Sasuke remarked as he finally got out the door.  
>"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled after him.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- Well, Naruto and Sasuke's baby has a name. And for those of you who were wondering about the sparrows by her name. Well, here's your answer.  
>Suzume means Sparrow. So there you have it.<p>

Akane- CUTE! NAME!

Firedemon95- I know right?

Akane- I wish I had, had a girl instead of a boy. *pouts*

Firedemon95- You never know what might happen in the future Akane.

Akane- Really?

Firedemon95- Yep.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL! name meaning "sparrow."


	13. Baby Shower and a Surprise!

Firedemon95- Well it's another installment of Surprises around every corner.

Akane- Yay! XD  
>Firedemon95- You seemed fired up, Akane.<p>

Akane- Oh yeah I am.

Firedemon95- And why is that?

Akane- Don't you get out of school in the next day?

Firedemon95- Yeah, but why does that make you excited?

Akane- Cause when you're out of school, you can write more stories about Deidara-senpai and myself. XD

Firedemon95- Okay then.

Akane- *bouncing up and down*

Firedemon95- Before I have Akane say her lines. I would like to let you know that I'm thinking of using Akane in a scene but I'm still not sure if I will or not. She might take Dr. Yamamoto and Dr. Duran's places during delivery. After all she is in her thirties. (She's a puppet like Sasori, but looks about three years younger)

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sakura smirked as she placed a plush train in one of the dark wood cribs. She took a step back and glanced around the room. All the furniture was a dark wood. Scribbled in a light blue on the cribs were the names of the boys. The walls were painted a contrasting blue. Decorating the blue lit walls were different kinds of trains and planes. Each of them in their own route to no where. Close to the door was a smoothly carved rocking chair. She nodded with an approving smirk. She turned on her heels and walked out of their room.  
>"Let's see…. We still need baby diapers, candy bars….." Sakura listed out loud. Her thumb and index finger rested on her chin as she thought. She was half way down the stairs when Ino walked towards the stairs with a list in hand.<br>"Hey, Ino, is that the list we need for the baby showers?" Ino looked up and nodded.  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Is there diapers and candy bars on the list?" Ino quickly glanced at the list and nodded. With the list in hand, Ino and Sakura set out to do the last minute shopping.

Once the shopping was done, they began putting the living room together. They decorated it with pastel colors, small stuffed animals, diaper bags and other baby related things. They set up a table of food, a place for the presents people would bring and a small table that held a small list of games that were usually played at baby showers. Sakura straightened out and glanced around the room. Everything was perfect. She was about to straighten a pink, stuffed rocking horse when the doorbell rang.  
>"Coming," shouted the pinkett. With her hand resting on the swell of her stomach, she walked to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and met the image of a fishbowl like Naruto and Sasuke. She pushed away from the door and pulled it open.<p>

She tilted her head and smiled as Naruto happily waved.  
>"Hey, you two. You're early," She stepped aside and let them in.<br>"We thought we'd get here early and help out," Naruto explained, shrugging out of his overly bright orange jacket.  
>"Oh, well. We have already finished everything. So if you want to wait for everyone in the living room, you're more than welcome," Sakura explained, gesturing at hall towards the living room.<br>"I think we might just have to do that," Naruto sighed in disappointment. Sakura nodded and lead them towards the living room when something kicked her stomach. Her hand flew to her stomach and her teeth clenched.  
>"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura's teeth clenched and then unclenched. She nodded warily.<br>"Yeah, its just she is a bit more active than I had hoped," she nervously laughed.  
>"So that means she…." Sasuke began, but never finished asking. Sakura nodded slightly.<br>"She's kicking. Come on, let's get into the living room and you two can feel for yourselves," she jerked her head in the direction of the room.

Once they got into the living room, Sakura took a seat on the couch and motioned Naruto over. He hesitantly walked over to her and sat beside her. She quickly grabbed his hand and rested it over her stomach. There was a little pitter patter as his hand rested against her fabric covered swell. He slightly drew back, looked at her stomach, at Sakura, then at Sasuke and then back at her stomach. A smile began etching itself across his face. He stood up, peeling his hand away from the swell and waltzed up to Sasuke. He snagged his hand and brought him over. Instantly, Sakura took the opportunity to grab his hand and rest it on her stomach. He went ridged for a moment and then softened his stanza. A tiny smile began to appear on his face. After a while her movement stopped entirely. Sasuke cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. Sakura got up and fixed her shirt.  
>"Naruto, either you or Sasuke can open the presents for her. Hinata will open the presents for the twins," Sakura explained, walking over to the table that was for presents. She picked up a small violet box and handed it to Sasuke.<br>"This is for you guys," Sakura explained.

Sasuke took the present and handed it to Naruto. He looked at it and then placed it back on the table.  
>"We'll open it when everyone gets here. Oh, I almost forgot. You have a present for you guys, too. Sasuke, can you please go get it from the jeep?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke sighed and headed towards the exit.<br>"I don't know why you didn't bring it in, in the first place," He continued out until they couldn't hear his footsteps any more. 

When Sasuke returned he brought a few people with him to join the party. Hinata and Ino had descended the stairs and began mingling with everyone that showed. Everyone from Iruka and Kakashi all the way down to Konohamaru and Meogi. Sakura passed around diapers with something smeared across it. Once it was in any one person's hand, their face twisted with disgust. They were then handed a piece of paper that people were suppose to write their answers on.

After the games were over, they gathered around two chairs that were set up in the living room. Hinata and Naruto sat in the chairs, pink or blue sat on either side of the two.  
>"Hey, Sakura. Why aren't you opening Baby girl's presents?" Temari asked, taking a swig of fruit punch.<br>"Because Naruto and Sasuke will be taking her home when she's able to go," she explained, rubbing her hand on her stomach. Temari nodded and then watched as Hinata and Naruto took turns opening a present. Hinata was about half way through her fifth present when a pain shot through her stomach and continued to travel lower and lower. Her breathing became ridged and shallow. Her eyes tightened and her teeth grinded.

The guests stared at her as Ino and Sakura got next to her. Hinata's hand gripped Ino's rather tightly.  
>"What's the matter, Hinata?" Sakura asked, ignoring all the staring faces.<br>"I-I'm not quite sure," she panted.  
>"How many times has the pain happened?" Ino questioned, slightly frowning. Hinata thought for a second.<br>"Off and on for the pass hour. Each time they get worse," she explained. Ino stood up, pulling Hinata with her.  
>"I'm sorry guys, but we are going to have to cut the party short. Sasuke, can you give us a ride?" Sakura remarked, standing up with Naruto's help. Sasuke grunted in reply and quickly headed to the car.<br>"I'll have Ino call you guys when everything is alright," Sakura explained, herding everyone out the door behind Hinata. As Hinata climbed in the back of the jeep, everyone yelled good-byes and good lucks.

Sakura and Naruto watched as every car pulled out of the driveway and down the street. The jeep ahead of everyone else at top speed.  
>"I hope everything's going to be alright," Sakura whispered.<br>"They will be fine. Ino and Sasuke are with them after all," Naruto remarked, giving her a reassuring grin. Sakura nodded as they headed inside to gather the supplies that they knew they would need. After the bag was full, they continued opening Suzume's gifts while they waited for Sasuke to come back and get them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- We did not see that one coming now did we?

Akane- Nope. Let's see how everything turns out shall we?

Firedemon95- Yes, let's.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	14. They're here!

Firedemon95- Its official. School is out for the summer. XD

Akane- YAY!

Firedemon95- It's also official that Akane is going to appear for the delivery.

Akane- YAY! AGAIN!

Firedemon95- On with the story!

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sasuke had returned about forty-five minutes later to take the two stragglers to the hospital. They drove in relative silence as Sakura held the overnight bag tightly to her chest. Once they arrived at the hospital it took every once in Sakura's body not to run up to Hinata's room. The walk and elevator ride up to her floor took hours upon hours for Sakura. Her hands were calming, her fingers twitching uncontrollably, her eyes kept darting around and her mouth and throat were dry. With her hands sweating as bad as they were it was amazing that the overnight bag hadn't fallen out of her hands.

They had reached the floor and were ideally looking for Hinata's room when her screams stopped them. It wasn't farther down the hall. Sakura and Naruto glanced to their right. Room 255. The screams were coming from Room 255. Sakura rushed to the door and flung open the door. Hinata was busy breathing through her mouth and leaning her head against the giant plush pillows behind her to even register that any body else had walked into the room. Ino, on the other hand, was sitting next to Hinata; her hand was being crushed by Hinata's smaller one. She looked up when she heard the door click against the wall.  
>"Hey, welcome," she grinned. Sakura rushed over after flinging the bag against the closest wall. She sat on the other side of Hinata and brushed her bangs out of her face.<p>

~2 hours later~

Hinata was about to scream in agony again when a doctor and a nurse walked in. The nurse was pushing a silver tray along side. The doctor that was a good couple of strides ahead of the nurse wore a long white lab coat, a pair of sapphire scrubs and a pair of white shoes that were covered in the blue covers. Her red hair was tied on the top of her head and fell to her calves. She trained her blue eyes on Hinata as she walked over to her side. A smile began to etch itself across the pale skin and partially disappeared behind her bangs, which hung low across the right side of her face, as she came to a firm stop. She bowed, letting her ponytail fall over her shoulder.  
>"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Akasuna and I will be delivering your babies today," she grinned, straightening out her spine. Sakura and Ino blinked a few times and then looked at each other.<br>"How can you be a doctor? You look as old as us?" Ino shockily stated. Dr. Akasuna turned to face Ino and placed her hand nervously on the back of her neck. Her face was a bit sympathetic as her hand rubbed up and down a few times.  
>"Yeah, I get that a lot," she remarked. After a second, her hand stopped rubbing her neck and came to rest by her side.<p>

She glanced at Hinata and ushered the nurse over. With a sharp, quick nod, the nurse rushed over to her side. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on.  
>"Miss. Hyuuga, I bet you want to get ride of the pain, am I right?" Hinata painfully nodded her head. "Well, I have just the thing to fix that. If you would please sit up," Dr. Akasuna began filling a needle full of a clear medicine. Hinata nodded as Sakura and Ino helped her sit up. The nurse pushed the tray closer to Hinata as Dr. Akasuna walked behind her. She grabbed the iodine and rubbed it on the lower part of Hinata's back.<br>"Now, this might sting a little," she explained as she reached for the needle. Hinata nodded as she closed her eyes tighter.  
>"Alright, relax, Miss. Hyuuga. It'll hurt a little less if you relax," she continued as she placed the needle against her spine.<p>

With in seconds the pain Hinata was feeling had disappeared. Dr. Akasuna pulled the needle out and placed it back on the tray. The nurse checked to make sure everything was on the tray before hurriedly leaving. Dr. Akasuna pulled off the gloves she was wearing and reached for another pair. As she pulled the second pair on Hinata laid back on. Once the gloves were on, she walked over to the bottom of the bed and lifted the blanket that covered Hinata's legs. Her arm soon disappeared beneath the light blue fabric. Seconds later a small smile appeared on her face. She pulled out and draped the blanket back down.  
>"Well, Miss. Hyuuga. It seems like its time to have the boys," she grinned, peeling the gloves away as she walked towards the door. "Now if I could have all, but one of you leave the room, that would be great. Sasori-nii-san, Deidara-senpai. I could use your guys help!" she yelled as she leaned out the door. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they headed towards the door. Before they could get out the door, two more people walked in. A red head that had to be a few inches taller than Dr. Akasuna walked in wearing a similar outfit and a blonde wearing only a pair of pink scrubs. After the doctors and nurses were in the room with the essential equipment, they shut the doors as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exited the room. Slowly, they walked to the waiting room down the hall.<p>

~in the room~

Dr. Akasuna and her apparent brother were clothed head to toe in every protective measure possible. Gloves, glasses, robes, hats and masks. Each of the items placed on with extreme care. Dr. Akasuna gestured for her brother to take the chair and proceed with the delivery. Sasori denied and pointed at her to take the seat, an annoyed expression sketched across his face. She rolled her eyes and exhaled through her nose as she took her seat. Sasori stood behind her with Deidara on her left side. She scooted forward and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.  
>"Okay, Miss. Hyuuga. When I say push, I want you to push, you got that?" She looked Hinata straight in the eye as she waited for an answer. Hinata nodded as she gripped the sheets and Ino's hand tighter. Dr. Akasuna trained her eyes back down; waiting for the right moment to tell her.<br>"Okay, PUSH!" Hinata did as she was told and push with all her might. Ino stood beside her, brushing her bangs out of her face and down her cheek.  
>"1, 2, 3. Exhale. 1, 2, 3. Good, Hinata," Ino soothed.<p>

It wasn't until five pushes later that the first cry of life filled their ears. Tears filled Ino's eyes as Dr. Akasuna passed the crimson colored baby to Deidara. He instantly wrapped a towel around him as another nurse took his place. Sasori placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder before he went and checked the baby. Dr. Akasuna gave Hinata a break as they waited. It wasn't even five minutes later when she was ready to push again. Dr. Akasuna calmly told Hinata to push several times, which was followed powerfully pushing.  
>"Come on, Miss. Hyuuga. One more giant push," Dr. Akasuna cooed. Hinata gave one more giant shove before the pain had disappeared. She was expecting a cry to fill her ears, but when none came she got worried. She glanced at the doctor, but she was busy helping her brother check on the baby. She then glanced at Ino, who looked a bit pale. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her breathing still shallow.<p>

Her breathing was about to become even when a loud cry bounded across the walls. Tears filled her eyes as the doctor's voice became mixed with his cries.  
>"He sure gave us a scare. Huh, Sasori-nii-san?" Sasori gave a grunt as his sister passed the oldest boy to him. With the oldest in Sasori's arms and the youngest in his sister's; they walked over and passed them to Ino and Hinata. Hinata held the oldest while Ino held the youngest.<br>"I'll send everybody back in and have a nurse bring in the birth certificates," Dr. Akasuna explained as the doctor and nurses left. Hinata and Ino nodded as their doctor left.

~In the waiting room~

Sakura paced back and forth across the tiny room. Her hands resting on her stomach. Her reflection followed her across the large fish tank that flanked her left side. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the chairs waiting patiently.  
>"Sakura, sit down. You'll wear a hole in the floor like that," Sasuke stated, reaching for a magazine. Sakura was about to rebound on him when Dr. Akasuna stepped into the room.<br>"You can go see them now," she beamed, a stream of sweat rolling down her temple. Sakura instantly exited the room and headed back to Hinata's room. Slowly, her door came into her line of vision. Her paced picked up and then slowed when she was directly in front of the door.

She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat as she reached for the handle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a quick shove she opened the door. Hinata and Ino were sitting on the bed, little blue blankets cradled tenderly in their arms. They looked up when the door opened; smiles grew as the realization of Sakura being there set in.  
>"How are the little guys?" she whispered.<br>"They are wonderful," Ino smiled. Sakura cautiously walked to Hinata's side and peered over the edge of the blanket that held the oldest boy. Just like they had wished he had Hinata's raven hair color. It was straight and curled around the top of his forehead. Tears began to well in the corner of Sakura's eyes. If he had hair like Hinata's, then his brother had the same. She was about to ask his eye color when she noticed that he was wide awake.

Her emerald eyes stared straight at milky white ones with a dark black rim along the outside. As the tears began to spill over the edges of her eyes, the little guy smiled. That is what pushed her over the edge. Her tears became a steady stream as she kissed Hinata's temple. The three girls were busy adoring the boys when a soft knock pulled them from the faces of the twins and to the door where Naruto and Sasuke stood.  
>"Hey, how are they?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sakura.<br>"Just fine," Sakura grinned. Hinata shifted slightly as she turned the baby so they could see.  
>"Would you two like to hold them?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at the baby. His face was filled with a touch of worry.<br>"I don't know. I've never held a baby before," he whispered, embarrassedly. Sakura and Ino blinked a few times.  
>"Well, we better get you use to holding them, shouldn't we?" Ino slyly grinned.<br>"After all, your baby will be coming along just as quickly," Sakura added, taking the baby from Ino. "Now, Naruto you have to support the head," she explained. Naruto nodded as Sakura continued to explain the dos and don'ts of holding a baby.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- Good job, Akane. *pats head*

Akane- Why would you put me in this chapter? I may know some medical stuff do to the fact that I work with poison, but that doesn't mean I would make a good doctor.

Firedemon95- Sure it does. You have a four year old boy yourself and you are able to connect with Sasori's kid aren't ya?

Akane- Yeah, so?

Firedemon95- So you can be a doctor.

Akane- Whatever you say. *mumbles*

Firedemon95- Now finish.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	15. Month 1 with Twins

Firedemon95- Another day, another chapter.

Akane- Anything else you want to say today?

Firedemon95- Nope. You may continue.

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sasuke and Naruto had taken Ino back to the house to retrieve their own car. There was no way the twins; Ino, Hinata and Sakura were going to fit in the back of the jeep. While she was getting the car, Hinata and Sakura were busy checking out of the hospital. They had signed the last piece of paper and were heading towards the entrance of the tall building. Once they were outside they glanced at the dark blue baby carriers they had. Hinata smiled when Kojirou started to cry. It took her a second to learn the baby's individual eating and sleep pattern, but in the end it was simple. She carefully watched as Sakura searched for a pre-made breast milk bottle and gently began feeding Kojirou. Not long after Kojirou had begun feeding, Jirou began to snore. Sakura looked at Hinata and then the two began laughing.  
>"What's so funny you two?" they looked up and found Ino slinging the baby bag over her shoulder.<br>"Just the boys," Sakura explained. Ino nodded at the vague reply. Hinata and Sakura picked up the carries and followed her to the car. With everyone in the car, Ino started it up and began the long drive home.

Once they got home, both boys had fallen asleep. Ino walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter while Hinata and Sakura took the boys to their room. Sakura took a baby blue clad Kojirou out of the carrier and gently placed him in the crib across the way from where Hinata was taking a white clad Jirou out of his carrier and placing him in his crib. They placed similar blankets on their stomachs and left the room. They carefully made their way down stairs and into the living room. Hinata plopped down and sunk low into the couch. She let out a content sigh as Sakura soon followed. Sakura looked down at her still swollen stomach and began rubbing slow circles.  
>"I can't wait for this little one to be born, maybe then I'll be a little more help," she chuckled. Hinata began chuckling along side as Ino walked in with a tray of fruit and tea.<p>

As Ino placed the tray on the table Hinata sat up and grabbed a freshly cut piece of banana. Just as the three of them began eating the twins began crying. Ino and Sakura got up and headed up stairs. Hinata sighed and continued eating. She was busy grabbing another piece of fruit when they came back down stairs with the twins cradled in their arms. Hinata got up, grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the floor. Ino and Sakura then placed the babies carefully on the blanket as Hinata proceeded to prop pillows up and around them to form a makeshift crib.  
>"Maybe these two will be a bit of a hassle after a while," Ino chuckled, returning to her seat.<br>"Yeah, you maybe be right," Sakura agreed.

~1 and a half months later~

The twins were sleeping a little bit less than the first week they had brought them home. Sakura and Ino were sitting downstairs, the boys sitting in front of them. They were playing with them when a pain shot through Sakura. Her hand flew to her stomach as she gasped and reached for Ino.  
>"Ino, she's coming," Ino nodded as she got up. She quickly rushed over to the stairs.<br>"Hinata! We have to go! You are in charge of the boys!" she shouted. They heard her rushing down the stairs.  
>"It's time already?" she asked. Ino nodded as she quickly turned back to Sakura. After Sakura and Ino were out the door and in the car, Kojirou began crying. Hinata closed the door and rushed over to the twins. She began feeding him while her mind raced all over the place on what was happening with Sakura. As Kojirou latched on to her breast she realized that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been contacted. She skillfully reached into her pocket and got her phone. She punched in Naruto's number and brought it to her ear.<p>

She was listening to the rhythmic ringing of the ring back while she stroked Kojirou's back.  
>"<em>Hello? Naruto speaking," <em>Hinata sighed in relief that Naruto had picked up.  
>"Hey, Naruto. It's Hinata,"<br>_"Hey, Hinata. Is something the matter?"  
><em>"I'm not quite sure myself. But I thought you guys would like to know that she's coming,"  
><em>"She is? We'll go see her right now,"<br>_"Okay, good. I'll talk to you guys after delivery. Bye,"

"_Bye,"_ Hinata threw her phone on the couch and looked down at Kojirou.  
>"Your cousin is coming soon," she smiled.<p>

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- I'm sorry that its so short. I thought I'd put the delivery in a whole different chapter.

Akane- I was so glad to have a break though. 

Firedemon95- You will. Even if its short. You still get one.

Akane- Alright.

Firedemon95- I'm done.

Akane- You know the drill! Read, Rate, Comment, REVIEW!


	16. Suzume has arrived

Firedemon95- No words today

Akane- Don't own, Don't sue

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

While Hinata was home with the babies, Ino was at the hospital; listening to the wails of pain from her love. She nervously began to pace back and forth in front of Sasuke, who was busy flipping through a magazine. Occasionally, her eyes would glance at the door and then back on the carpeted floor.  
>"Ino, relax. The sooner you relax, the sooner her screams will stop," Sasuke deadpanned. Ino ignored him and continued to pace. Ino was about to deepen the worn path when the door opened and Dr. Akasuna walked into the room a smile on her face.<br>"You two are welcome to go see her now," she grinned gesturing towards Sakura's room. Ino quickly sped past the doctor and into her room.

Sakura laid in her bed, sweat beading down her face while she chatted with Naruto. Ino noticed that he was holding a bright pink blanket in his arms and was slightly bouncing at the same time.  
>"Hey, you guys. How's she doing?" Ino asked, quietly. Sakura and Naruto stopped talking and smiled at her.<br>"She's doing wonderful," Naruto beamed.  
>"May I hold her?" Ino questioned. Naruto nodded as she walked over and took the pink bundle. She gently brushed the blanket from her head to get an idea of her hair color. She had striking blond hair like Naruto. When she felt fingers brush her head, she opened her bright greenish-blue eyes. Ino smiled and rocked back and forth, hearing Sasuke finally enter the room.<p>

Naruto walked up to her side and leaned down to kiss the tiny patch of hair as he smiled. After placing a gentle kiss on her head, he smiled.  
>"You like being held, don't you, Suzume-hime?" As if she knew he was talking to her, she smiled and brought her hands up to her face. Everyone laughed as they passed her from person to person until she fell asleep.<p>

Once Suzume was placed in the little glass crib one of the nurses brought in the birth certificate. They took their time filling in the tiny paper. It wasn't an easy task, but it got finished sooner rather than later.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon95- I'm so sorry that it's short but I have other things I have to do this week so I thought I'd hurry and get it uploaded before I forget.

Akane- Yay! She's here!

Firedemon95- Yes.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	17. Catching up

A month later Hinata was busy changing Jirou into a little outfit and then proceeded to carry him downstairs. Today, Naruto, Sasuke and Suzume were coming over for a play date. Although it wouldn't be much of a play dare since Suzume was only a month old and the twins were two months. So of course, Suzume wouldn't be nearly as active as the twins. Hinata was almost down the stairs when someone began knocking on the door. She shift Jirou onto her shoulder and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole to find Naruto carrying what looked like a yellow blanket draped over a baby carrier and Sasuke standing broodingly with a pink and brown baby bag draped over his shoulder. Hinata smiled and opened the door.  
>"Hey, you guys. Come on in," They complied when she made a swooping motion inwards.<br>"Hey, Hinata. How's the twins treating you three?" Naruto beamed. Hinata shrugged and closed the door behind Sasuke.

They continued to chat on their way to the living room where Ino and Sakura were busy playing with a smiley, bubbly Kojirou. Hinata took her seat on the floor with Sakura and Kojirou. She folded her legs beneath her as she peeled Jirou from her shoulder and placed him next to his giggly brother. Naruto and Sasuke took their places on the couch next to Ino. Sasuke dropped the bag from his shoulder as he watched Naruto remove the yellow blanket. Inside the baby carrier was Suzume dressed in a white and yellow baby sun dress. Her blond hair sat in a brushed clump on her head. She was happily sucking on an orange binky. He continued to unbuckle her and carefully remove her from the constraints. He carefully lifted her out, straightened her skirt and held her in the crook of his arm.

Sasuke grabbed the yellow blanket and laid it across Naruto's shoulder and then got up. As he got up, he grabbed the baby bag and headed into the kitchen.  
>"So, have the two of you been sleeping well with her around, Naru?" Sakura asked, laying next to Kojirou.<br>"More or less. We are able to sleep for like three hours and then she's up again," Naruto explained rubbing her back.  
>"At least it better than having one that wakes up when his brother screams. Sometimes, twins are too much," Ino sighed. Naruto laughed when Sasuke walked back in with a bottle in hand. Sasuke handed the bottle to Naruto as he shifted her to feed her. Hinata grabbed Jirou as she got up and walked over to Sasuke. He looked up at her with a sullen expression.<br>"Would you like to hold him, Sasuke?" she asked. He slightly nodded and shifted into a better position to hold him. Hinata carefully laid him in Sasuke's arms. His milky eyes stared at Sasuke for a while and then began to close. Soon he was asleep in his arms.

Sasuke's face softened as he continued to hold the pudgy baby. Naruto noticed that whenever he held one of the three babies, his face would soften. Possibly a good thing for him. The five of them chatted away and played with the three babies that were with them. It wasn't until hours later that Naruto's stomach growled loudly.  
>"Well, I guess we better go get something to eat. Right, Naru?" Sakura laughed. He nervously scratched his head and nodded.<br>"How about we go out? I'm kind of in the mood for Italian," Ino remarked, rubbing her stomach at the thought of Alfrado.  
>"I like that idea. How about it, you two?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto happily nodded. The girl's packed up the twins and a few other things that would prove to be helpful in the end while Naruto and Sasuke did the same with Suzume. With the babies packed, everyone filed into the respective cars and drove to their desired destination.<p>

Once they arrived, they got their seats, placed a drink order and continued to chat. Their server came and went, brought their food and then left. That seemed to happen faster than humanly possible. Even so they blew it off and dove into their food. Sasuke had twirled Angel haired pasta coated in a thick sauce around his fork when Suzume bellowed, wanting nothing more than to be held. He carefully laid his fork down on the side of his plate, reached for her carrier, took her out and propped her up on his knee. Instantly feeling the presence of one of her parents, she quieted down and began to slightly laugh. Continuing to giggle away, she stuffed her tiny fist in her mouth and began sucking on it. Sasuke softly smiled and then continued eating his pasta one handedly.

Dinner came and went, soon their waiter asked if they wanted dessert. Of course they nodded and waited for dessert. That also seemed to come and go at inhuman speed. Once their dessert plates were cleaned, they paid and stood up. They waved good bye and headed home. The occasional cry stopping their individual conversations. When either group was home, they took the babies to their respective rooms and laid them down for bed and began a night of utter relation that was way over due.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Firedemon45- So sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Akane- Anything exciting happen?

Firedemon45- Just dance nothing special. I'm done.

Akane- YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	18. Long over due LEMON

Tonight was the night. The night the twins were staying with Temari and her girlfriend. The time couldn't pass fast enough for the three girls. Because once the boys and their things were passed to Temari and the short hair brunette, the three girls quickly slammed the door and locked it. They all ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom, their mouths were instantly attached to another's mouth or attached to an open neck. Sakura and Hinata battled for dominance as they stood in front of the door. They both stopped long enough to help each other peel their shirts away. As they stood there, in their bras and jeans, then decided to help Ino with her clothes. That wasn't until they had laid her on the bed.

Sakura pulled the soft fabric over the blond head, while Hinata kissed her stomach. Once her shirt was far from her body, the two girls latched their mouths onto her bra clad breast and began sucking. Ino moaned as their hot saliva sank into her bra and onto her skin. Her back pushed off of the bed. Sakura and Hinata pulled their mouths from her chest. Hinata crawled down to her legs and began kissing her inner thigh. Sakura reattached her lips to Ino's as she reached around her and undid the bra clasp. Her bra now discarded, Sakura twisted one of her nipples between her fingers, occasionally giving it a hard pinch. Hinata carefully undid the button and zipper on her jeans and pulled both her panties and jeans down. Ino was now the only one without clothes and completely exposed. Ino moaned as Sakura swirled her nipple around with her tongue.

While Sakura was ravishing Ino with attention, Hinata was busy quickly peeling her clothes away. She took over while Sakura did the same. Sakura, Hinata and Ino all devoid of clothes, all three of them had taken any of the six breasts present and began sucking on them. Hinata detached herself from the tit she was sucking and detached whoever's lips were on her breast. She crawled off of the bed and disappeared below the edge.  
>"Oh, girls. We're going to have some fun today," she grinned as she held up the beloved strap-on vibrator and a thick, clear dildo. Ino and Sakura had pulled away from the hardening mounds and glanced at Hinata. Their mouths dropped when they say the toys. They crawled over to Hinata and pulled her onto the bed. They pushed her on her knees and helped her strap on the vibrator. Ino and Sakura pumped and licked it as Hinata threaded her fingers in their hair. They took turns sucking on it before Hinata had laid Sakura down and passed Ino the dildo.<p>

Hinata pushed Sakura's legs open and settled herself between them. She carefully teased Sakura's pussy before grabbing the vibrator and rubbed against her. Ino lubed the dildo up with her saliva and squeezed between Hinata's legs. Hinata flipped on the switch and pushed inside Sakura. She groaned as her body was slowly remembering what the intrusion felt like. Hinata pulled out and then quickly slammed back in. With each thrust, Sakura closed her eyes and occasionally opened them to watched Hinata's breasts fly forward and then slam back against her chest. Ino had finally lubed the dildo up enough, pushed aside the under strap to the side and pushed the dildo inside Hinata. Her thrusting stopped half way in as she adjusted to the feeling. Once she was use to it, she began thrusting deeper and harder than before.

As Hinata pulled back, Ino grabbed the edge of the dildo and pulled it out enough that the tip was barely inside her. When Hinata pushed inside Sakura, Ino would do the same, twisting as she pushed in and pulled out. Sakura and Hinata moaned as a squelching heat wrapped itself around their stomachs. Ino smirked as Hinata's sweet cum landed on her face. She eagerly lapped it up as Sakura and Hinata screamed and released the heat in their stomachs. Hinata rested her hands on Sakura's knees as she caught her breath. Ino pulled the dildo out of Hinata and licked it clean. She let the tip rest on her lips as she stared at Hinata and Sakura.

Remembering that the vibrator was still inside Sakura, Hinata pulled it out and turned it off, but left it strapped on. Both girls had finally caught their breaths and turned to Ino. Sakura climbed over to her, pushed her on her hands and knees, and grabbed the dildo. She turned to Hinata and smirked. It was Hinata's turn to crawl over to her. She flipped the vibrator back on and positioned it at the entrance to Ino's asshole. Sakura then positioned the dildo at her pussy. As if knowing, they both pushed the toys inside her, making her scream in pain and pleasure. Together they pulled out and pushed back in. Occasionally, Sakura would twist the toy and move her fingers up and down the folds in a teasing manor. Five minutes later, Ino had came. Her sweet juices covered the dildo and a small portion of the strap on. The girls pulled the toys out before they laid down on the bed.  
>"How about we do it in the bathroom next?" Sakura grinned.<p>

Hinata and Ino nodded as they sat up. With all of their breathing returned to normal, Sakura got up and trotted to the bathroom with Hinata and Ino flowing her. When they got to the bathroom Hinata remember she was still wearing the strap on. She quickly ran back to their room and took it off. Just as she was about to leave she grabbed the dildo and brought it with her. Hinata walked back to the bathroom and found Sakura and Ino already sitting in the tub. Sakura's back held tightly against Ino's chest. Hinata crawled into the tube with them as Ino began sucking on Sakura's shoulder. Once Hinata sat between Sakura's legs she waved the dildo in the air, showing the prize she brought. Ino continued sucking happily at Sakura's next as Hinata began round two.

After Sakura's milky fluids swirled around in the tub, Sakura pulled away from Ino and pressed Hinata against her. Sakura adjusted Hinata's legs and pressed her folds open. Hinata gasped and arched her back as the warm water rammed into her pussy. Sakura and Ino smirked as they began ravishing Hinata with her share if attention. While Sakura began teasing Hinata's folds with the dildo, Ino cupped her breasts and circled them repeatedly. Ino pinched her nipples as Sakura pushed the toy inside Hinata. Every twist and thrust caused Hinata to arch and scream silently. Her thrusting got harder and deeper as Hinata screamed their names, her fluids spilling into the tub.

They laid in the tub, Sakura and Hinata's cum swirling together around them. Hinata sighed as she buried the back of her head between Ino's chest. She grinned as Sakura buried her face in her own chest. Each girl twisting a nipple between their fingers.


End file.
